Elements Trilogy: Kingdom of the Elements
by CelticStar87
Summary: They've been through a lot already. Many have decided to go their own ways. Old friends return, but so do old enemies. A new Mistress and her Generals awaken, but are they friend or foe? Can they stop the Silence before it's too late? Will they lose the Enchantress in the end? Third in the "Elements Trilogy".
1. A Shift in Elements

**A Shift in Elements**

"How long has Eddie been out?" Bre asked.

"A few months, I think." Wolfie answered. The Mistresses and Generals, along with Bane and Nate, had gathered on the Main Island.

"And he hasn't done anything?" Grim asked.

"I don't think he will." Andy replied.

"Don't underestimate him." Celtic stated. "He's not working alone."

"How are you so sure?" Joy questioned.

"Her visions." Bane said. He and Celtic shared a look.

"Hmm..." Nate thought for a moment. "This means we need to find a Mistress and some Generals."

"Just some Generals." Celtic replied. Everyone looked at her with confused expressions. "The Mistress of Light and Dark is already here." She turned her attention to Ellie.

"Me?" Ellie asked when she noticed Celtic looking at her.

"Ellie?" Joy and Andy asked in unison.

"Yes, Ellie, you are the Mistress of Light and Dark." Celtic confirmed. "There must be something about the Metal Element... maybe it has yet to find its permanent General."

"Interesting." Bane said as silence filled the room. Celtic handed Ellie a new dragon pendant. The lights flickered as the pendant reacted.

"Light and Dark are the most complex elements. One is never without the other. It takes a strong person and a strong circle of friends to control them. Without the support, you could lose yourself to the constant struggle. Light and Dark are more than just physical elements: they affect the emotions of the ones who control them." Celtic explained. It was information that Ellie, and the rest, would need to understand... but it was also a warning to treat Light and Dark with caution.

"Oh..." Ellie could feel the clash between the elements now that her power had awakened. "What about my Generals?"

"We have five Generals to awaken. Earth, Metal, Water, Light, and Dark." Bane said. He was thinking out loud more than he was talking to any one person.

"Yes, but there are a few other items we will need to discuss." Celtic responded to him.

"When?" Wolfie asked excitedly.

"When the Generals have been found." Nate wasn't sure what Celtic was talking about but figured it would need to be mentioned after the new Generals were found.

"Wouldn't the Mistress of Light and Dark come from the Island of Light and Dark?" Shadow was confused. All the other Mistresses had come from their respective elements' islands.

"She does." Celtic said. Ellie nodded her head in agreement.

"Huh?" Everyone was confused now.

"I was born on the Island of Light and Dark. My parents fled the island shortly after my birth. My father was from the Light Clan and my mother was from the Dark Clan." Ellie started to explain her past. "According to their stories, it was forbidden for them to be together. The two clans were constantly at war with each other. There was no hope of a treaty; the war would continue forever."

"Apart from forbidden love, why did your parents flee the island?" Grim asked.

"There was a prophecy that a child would be born of Light and Dark. This child, along with the Enchantress, would bring about peace on the Island. Some of the rulers didn't like that idea. War gave them money and power; they didn't want to give that up."

"They thought you were the child from the prophecy?" Nate asked.

"Yes, my parents feared that my life was in danger so they fled. I was raised on the Island of Plant and Metal. As I grew, my hair and eyes turned orange... I suspect that they will change once more now that the Light and Dark have awakened."

"The time is coming when Eddie will act. He isn't working alone and we should not underestimate him." Bane repeated what was said earlier. The gravity of the situation started to sink in.

"We need to find the five Generals soon." Nate replied.

"Joy, Grim, and Frost will travel to the Island of Plant and Metal. Latias, Andy, and Shadow will travel to the Island of Earth and Air. Bre, Wolfie, and Nate will travel to the Island of Water and Lightning. Bane, Ellie, and I will travel to the Island of Light and Dark. We will all meet back here once we have found the Generals." Celtic explained the plan.

"Once the Generals have been found, we will figure out where to go from there." Nate was already trying to formulate strategies.

Celtic turned her attention to Ellie. "Returning to the Island of Light and Dark will bring dangers for us both. Our trip signals the start of the fulfillment of the prophecy. The people will welcome us... most of them anyways. There are those who still want the war to rage on, but most are ready for peace to come."

"I'm ready to face whatever this journey brings. I'm ready to face my destiny." Ellie knew the journey would be dangerous, but she knew she was strong enough to face it. She knew her friends would be there on the days she wouldn't be strong enough.

"We will all face our destinies. There are going to be changes: some good and maybe even some bad. We will get through this if we stick together. We are starting to witness the ushering in of a new era. A new era that brings a united Kingdom of the Elements." Celtic looked at the group; at the faces of her family.

"Aren't we already a united kingdom?" Wolfie asked.

"Yes and no." Frost replied. "We work together, but each Island governs itself. Only in times of trouble do we unite under a common ruler." He looked at Celtic.

"The Kingdom of the Elements will mean that each Island oversees the operations for their island. The ruler for each Island will be the Mistress of that Island's elements. Celtic, as Enchantress, becomes the supreme ruler. Kairos, the Rift dragons, Dusk and Dawn, the Gemstones... all of those things fall under her control." Bane added.

"I will not 'lord' over the Islands, but there will be unified laws. All peoples will be held to the same law, instead of each Island having their own set of laws. Certain things will change, but other things will stay the same." Celtic replied. "We need to be ready for anything."


	2. The Island of Air and Earth

**The Island of Air and Earth**

"So, Lati, where do we start?" Shadow asked as he, Latias, and Andy landed on the Island of Air and Earth.

"Well, the Earth Clan... we _are_ looking for the the General of Earth..." Latias replied.

"I was afraid of that..." Shadow mumbled. He, being the General of Air, hated the Earth side of the Island.

"The sooner we get started, the sooner we can get back." Andy was feeling uneasy. "Something doesn't feel right."

"What are you talking about?" Latias could tell that he was tense. "What's wrong?" He was usually relaxed.

"I don't know, something is just off..." Andy trailed off as they realized the Island was completely silent.

"Where is everyone?" Shadow asked. The trio looked around at the empty storefronts. "You would think that the streets would be bustling this time of day."

"What has happened since we left?" Latias couldn't understand what was happening.

"I hate it when I'm right..." Andy sighed. "I guess we should investigate."

"You want _me_ to go into the _Earth_ Clan when something is going on?" Shadow looked between Latias and Andy. Both nodded. "Fine..." He sighed.

"..." Latias took a deep breath. Andy squeezed her hand; he could tell she was nervous.

"Visitors?" The three stopped when they heard an unfamiliar voice. "Welcome to Ember's Island of Silence." A man appeared in front of them.

"This is my island!" Latias shouted.

"Not any more. No one can stop my silence."

"Watch us!" Shadow shouted. "You don't know who you're dealing with."

"We know exactly who we're dealing with." A familiar voice came from behind Ember.

"Eddie." Andy tensed.

"Where's your precious Enchantress? Did she send you to find your Earth General?" Eddie taunted the three.

"Get off my island!" There was a shout followed by the roar of a dragon. Everyone looked at the newcomer.

"How did you break my silence?!" Ember was furious.

"Get off my island!" The man repeated. The Earth started to shake with his anger. The trio knew that they had found the new General of Earth.

"You heard him." Latias stepped closer. As soon as she did, a dragon roared in the distance. "Leave now or face the dragons." A large group of dragons were quickly approaching the group.

"How is that possible?!" Ember couldn't understand how his silence was falling apart.

"Come, Ember. We will return with even greater power. We will defeat the Enchantress and her followers soon enough. Then, you will have your Islands of Silence." Eddie spun on his heal and the two men ran off to their dragons.

"'Islands of Silence'?" Shadow didn't like the sound of that.

"We won't let that happen." Andy said. Anger coursed through his veins. "The other islands are probably in this same state. We need to break the silence here."

"How?" Shadow asked. "What if this is what it is like on all of the islands?"

"Who are you?" The newcomer approached the group. "Two of you are from this island, but one is not..." He sounded suspicious.

"I am Latias, the Mistress of Earth and Air." Latias introduced herself and the newcomer's eyes grew wide in realization.

"I am Andy, the General of Fire." Andy shook hands with the man.

"And I am Shadow, the General of Air." Shadow was visibly uncomfortable.

"I am Simen. It is an honor." The newcomer introduced himself.

"Simen, you are the General of Earth." Latias said and handed him the Earth pendant.

"Are you sure?" Simen was cautious about taking the pendant.

"Yes." Latias replied. "You were not affected by the silence, or you managed to find a way to break the silence's hold on you. Either way, you are the General of Earth." When he finally took the pendant it reacted to him.

"I guess I am..." Simen looked around at the group. "Now what?"

"We need to figure out how to break this silence." Andy stated. "However, I think this is bigger than the four of us. We need to get back to the Main Island and await the others. We'll send word to the others as soon as we can."

"Andy's right. Even though I do not want to leave the island like this, I fear this is bigger than we can handle." Latias agreed. The four headed back to the Main Island. They sent word to the others and then awaited their return.


	3. The Island of Water and Lightning

**The Island of Water and Lightning**

"Looks like the silence is here too." Nate said as he, Bre, and Wolfie made their way around the island.

"I was hoping Andy was wrong." Bre stopped walking as they came to the Island's center.

"I need to check on Eme." Wolfie stated before running towards his house. "Eme?!"

"Wolfie!" Eme came running down the stairs. She sank into her husband's arms.

"Eme, you're alright." Bre and Nate entered the house.

"How are you breaking my silence?!" A man shouted before appearing in the doorway.

"You must be Ember." Nate practically hissed. He took a defensive stance in front of Bre.

"So you've heard of me?" Ember snarled. "Then you must know that I am The Lord of Silence and I will rule these islands."

"No you won't, we will not allow you to continue this. Your silence will end." Bre answered.

"You really think you can stop us again?" A familiar voice came from outside.

"Impossible!" Nate knew that voice.

"Do you really think your precious Enchantress could defeat me so easily?" The voice trilled with an evil laugh. "Come, Ember, we have preparations to make. Eddie will meet us there."

"Nate?" Bre looked at Nate. "You look like you've just seen a ghost.

"Not seen. Heard." Nate couldn't comprehend what just happened. "You were not around him much, but his voice should have been familiar."

"Now that you mention it..." Wolfie thought for a moment.

"But who?" Eme asked; she too, recognized the voice.

"I need to alert Bane and the Enchantress as soon as we find the Water General." Nate was still trying to figure out how it was even possible. "There's no way..." He thought out loud.

"Eme, how did you break the silence?" Wolfie turned to his wife.

"I don't know. The weather has been really bad here lately, and I haven't been sleeping much." She started to explain. "I laid down to rest and when I woke up, everything and everyone was silent. There were no sounds."

"Eme, here." Bre wasn't sure, but she handed Eme the pendant anyways.

"Are you sure?" Wolfie asked. They all watched as the pendant reacted to Eme's touch.

"I guess so..." Nate said. He was clearly on edge over the voice they heard.

"Nate, are you okay?" Bre asked. "Go, find Bane and Celtic. We'll head back to the Main Island. They mentioned checking in on the Island of Fire and Cold before heading to the Island of Light and Dark."

"Are you sure we will be alright?" Eme asked, this whol General thing was making her nervous.

"We will be fine. We will join Andy and the others on the Main Island. We will need to start figuring out how to break this silence before it's too late." Bre reassured Eme. "Go, Nate, we'll be fine."

"Alright, I will join you as soon as I finish talking to Bane and Celtic." Nate replied before heading to the Island of Fire and Cold.

_-on the Island of Fire and Cold-_

"Not surprising that it has reached here." Bane said. Celtic, Ellie, and Bane stood in the center of the Island.

"We should head to my cottage. At least we'll find a place to rest." Celtic took a deep breath. "We will need to figure out how this silence works before we will be able to stop it."

"But we will need to find all of the Generals first, right?" Ellie asked. She was a little nervous about going to the Island of Light of Dark.

"Yes, there are a few other things as well." Celtic replied.

"Nate?" Bane noticed Nate pacing in front of Celtic's cottage. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not quite sure how to explain..." Nate trailed off as he thought about what happened on the Island of Water and Lightning.

"Nate, you look like you've seen a ghost." Celtic motioned for him to sit down.

"I heard a ghost. A ghost from the past..." Nate was visibly shaken.

"Who?" Ellie asked. Nate locked eyes with Celtic.

"Blue." Nate watched as the name sank in.

"Are you sure?" Bane asked. He remembered the reflections Celtic saw months ago. Feeling the tension from Celtic now he had to find out the truth. "Are you absolutely sure it was him and not some mind trick?"

"It's him." Celtic couldn't move... she could hardly breathe. "...It may not be him in the flesh... but it's him..." She looked at Bane, fear evident in her eyes.

"Come here." Bane pulled her into his arms as they both relived that fight from so long ago. "He won't hurt you. I promise."


	4. The Island of Plant and Metal

**The Island of Plant and Metal**

"This silence is everywhere..." Grim looked around the island. Word had already spread about the Silence but the incident with Blue was not known.

"I don't know what we're going to do. How are we going to find the General of Metal when the island is like this?" Joy looked between Grim and Frost.

"We start looking. They said we'll know because they won't be affected by the Silence." Frost replied. The three approached the Metal Clan with caution. They needed to be alert, anything could happen.

"Joy..." A whispered voice carried on the breeze.

"Did you two hear that?" Joy asked. They stopped walking and listened for the voice to sound again.

"I don't hear it now." Grim said after a few minutes. The group continued to forward.

"Get off my Island!" A man's voice was heard in the distance.

"This is not your island." Another voice was heard. The argument went back and forth for a few minutes, before the group came into view.

"More people breaking my Silence?!" Heat radiated from Ember.

"Get off my island and take your silence with you!" Joy shouted.

"Joy..." The whispered voice came a second time.

"You will not be able to defeat me. I will rule this kingdom with my silence." Ember taunted.

"Ember, relax." Eddie emerged from the shadows. "This is all working according to our plan. You will have your Kingdom of Silence soon enough."

"You cannot win, Eddie." Frost spat.

"We already have." Eddie waved his hand over a piece of metal. An image of the Island of Fire and Cold appeared.

"What...?" Frost froze. Images of ruins flashed on the surface. The bodies of dragons lay strewn across an open field. In the center were the bodies of Celtic, Bane, Ellie, and Nate.

"They have all succumbed to my silence and there's nothing you can do to save them." Ember laughed. Eddie waved his hand over the metal and the images faded.

"Now you see, we have already won." Eddie laughed. "Come, Ember, we have things to do." With that, Eddie and Ember left the Island.

"That was an illusion, right? It wasn't real..." Joy asked in disbelief.

"It couldn't have been real." Grim and Frost couldn't comprehend what they just saw.

"Joy..." The whispered voice came a third time. "Do not believe everything you see."

"Who are you?" Joy asked the voice. She thought for a moment and realized she recognized the voice. "It can't be..."

"Who?" Grim noticed Joy's facial expression.

"Justin..." Joy looked at Frost and Grim.

"But how?" Frost asked.

"I don't know." Joy couldn't figure it out.

"What's going on?" They had forgotten about the other man.

"Who are you?" Grim asked.

"Adriano." The man answered.

"You weren't affected by the Silence?" Frost asked. There was a very good possibility that they had found the General of Metal.

"I was, but not for long. At first, I didn't know what was happening. I was doing my morning chores when, all of a sudden, everything went silent. After a few minutes, I couldn't even move. Eventually, all of my senses stopped." Adriano explained. "At some point, I was able to see and move again. I just don't know how..."

"I think we might." Joy handed him the Metal dragon pendant. "Um... that's odd. Why didn't it react?"

"You need to awaken the Enchantress." Justin appeared before them. "Ember's Silence has not affected them... but Blue's spell has."

"Blue?!" Frost nearly fell over. "He's dead. You're dead."

"Light and Dark." Justin replied.

"I don't understand. You both attacked us..." Grim was cautious.

"Justin's final act was sacrificing himself to protect Celtic." Joy thought for a moment. "Blue's final act was betrayal of those who considered him a friend."

"We need to awaken Celtic and the others. Your whole world is in jeopardy and only when all the elements have manifested in their Mistresses and Generals will there be hope of stopping this Silence." Justin didn't want to go into why he and Blue had reappeared right now. That was something that would need to be discussed when they were all together.

"How?" Frost was skeptical. "I don't understand any of this."

"We need to go to the Island of Fire and Cold. I will explain when we get there." Justin replied. They headed to the Island of Fire and Cold.

_-on the Island of Fire and Cold-_

"There they are." Joy, Grim, Frost, Adriano, and Justin got to the Island as fast as they could.

"Now what?" Frost looked at Justin.

"Let me try something." Justin knelt down beside Celtic and placed his forehead against hers.

"..." Celtic opened her eyes with a start. "Justin?" She asked in disbelief as he pulled away from her.

"Hi." He smiled at her. "We need to wake the others."

"Frost, awaken Ellie." Celtic looked at her General.

"But how?" He looked at Celtic and then at Ellie.

"You already know how." Celtic watched as Frost thought for a moment. He knelt beside her and placed a hand on her forehead. Closing his eyes, he channelled his element.

"..." Ellie sat straight up. "That was weird."

"What about Nate and Bane?" Grim asked.

"Ellie and Joy can wake Nate; using all four of their elements." Celtic replied. Ellie and Joy used the powers of Light, Dark, Plant, and Metal to wake up Nate.

"Blue..." Nate hissed. "Justin?" He asked when he noticed Justin standing beside Celtic.

"Hi, Nate." Justin nodded.

"Three out of the four are awake." Adriano noted. "What about him?"

"Celtic?" Joy noticed the concerned look on her face.

"It's not so simple to wake him." Justin answered.

"What do we need?" Ellie asked.

"..." Celtic took a deep breath to calm the fear inside her.

"This is a journey Celtic will have to take alone." Justin held up his hand to stop any interruptions. "Blue used a different spell on Bane. He knows that with Bane in this state, Celtic's focus will be on saving him. In turn, he knows that the Mistresses and Generals will be more focused on helping Celtic. Thus, leaving him, Eddie, and Ember to put their plan into motion. This is a journey she needs to take alone. The rest of you need to figure out a way to reverse and stop the Silence."

"How can we just let her do this by herself? She's unprotected. Someone needs to go with her." Frost responded. He understood what Justin was saying, but at the same time he wasn't about to let Celtic go alone.

"I'll go." Ellie spoke up. She knew she was the only one who could.

"What about your Generals?" Joy asked. "We still need to find them."

"If, after the journey, we haven't found them, we will travel to the Island of Light and Dark. I will go alone if I have to." Ellie replied. "I'm the only one who can, and should, go with the Enchantress."

"She's right." Justin agreed. "I will aide them when I can, but Ellie is the only one who can help Celtic right now."

"Alright, the rest of us will return to the Main Island." Nate, like the others, was hesitant to leave.

"Take care of yourselves." Joy hugged Ellie and Celtic before leaving with the others. Celtic held Bane in her lap as she and Ellie watched their family fly away.


	5. Where Dawn and Dusk Meet

**Where Dawn and Dusk Meet**

_-somewhere in the shadows-_

"They're awake!" Ember growled.

"Easy, Ember. They still have to awaken the Guardian." Eddie tried to reassure him.

"You think they'll just give up?" Ember asked sarcastically.

"No, but with the Guardian out of the way for now, the Enchantress is vulnerable." Blue appeared.

"What do we do now?" Eddie watched Blue.

"It's time I introduce you to someone." Blue made a forward motion with his hand. A woman emerged from the shadows. "Ember, Eddie, this is Rain, the General of Dark."

"But how?" Ember and Eddie looked at each other then back at Rain.

"It was easy. All I had to do was plant a few thoughts and a new General, who is not strong enough, becomes a puppet." Blue laughed. "She will work nicely to stop the Enchantress once and for all."

"Then I can have my Kingdom of Silence?" Ember asked.

"Yes, then you can have your Kingdom of Silence... and I can have my revenge." Blue replied with an evil grin.

_-on the Island of Fire and Cold-_

"What do we need to do, Justin?" Celtic asked. They had moved to the cottage as night fell.

"We have to travel to where Dawn and Dusk meet." Justin started to explain. "We need five ingredients. Once we have them, they will need to be mixed in the purest water and given to him in a way only his true love can do."

"So basically, once we get the ingredients and mix them together in water purified by all ten elements, Celtic has to 'drink' it and then kiss him?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah, basically." Justin laughed. "Celt?" He noticed she wasn't really paying attention anymore.

"But... what if I'm not his 'true love'? What if I can't wake him? What if his 'true love' is someone else? What if..."

"Stop!" Ellie shouted. "Would you listen to yourself? That's the Dark talking and none of it is true."

"Ellie's right. Those 'what ifs' are not going to happen. You and Bane are the truest form of love. Not just in terms of romantic love... the two of you together bring out the best in everyone. People search for the happiness the two of you have found and when they see you together, they get a little piece of it."

"Justin's right." Ellie added. "I can't say people haven't questioned it. There have been doubts that you and Bane would last; people have said some pretty awful things but none of that matters."

"What 'doubts'?" Celtic asked. She thought back over the months of her and Bane's relationship.

"That Bane was only with you because you are the Enchantress. That he was only with you because he had no other choice. That he was only with you because he didn't want to be alone." Ellie replied. "The same was said of why you are with him. You don't want to be alone, it's convenient since he is your Guardian..."

"Oh..." Celtic thought for a moment.

"None of that matters. People are just jealous of what you and Bane have, I know I was." Justin admitted. "I wanted you because I thought it would make me happy, and in time you would learn to be happy with me. When I thought Bane was in the way, I tried to kill him. I watched you protect him time and time again. I watched him do the same for you." He took a breath and looked at Celtic. "I was wrong. You would have never been happy with me. You would have resented me and would have been miserable."

"Justin..." Celtic started but Justin held up a hand.

"Let me finish." Justin thought for a moment before continuing. "When I attacked you two in the woods... that's when everything fell into place. You protected each other for the future of the kingdom... but also for your future together."

"Celtic, you and Bane are the glue that keeps us all together. Some are here because of you, some are here because of Bane, and some are here because of both of you." Ellie took Celtic's hands and placed them over Bane's heart. "Your friendship; your partnership and teamwork are the reason everyone... well, almost everyone... are still here. Celt, his heart beats for you and only you."

"..." Celtic took a shaky breath."What are the five ingredients?"

"A star from the wings of a Light Rift Dragon, the powder of a Dark Rift Dragon's horn, a scale the color of day from a Dawn Dragon, a scale the color of night from Dusk Dragon, and the empty shell of a freshly hatched Blue Moon Dragon." Justin listed what was needed.

"Those are all dragons of legend." Ellie was surprised and a little discouraged.

"They exist though. Robo has managed to breed Light Rifts and Dark Rifts. Pickle's dragon, Azura, is a Blue Moon Dragon. We need to find these dragons where Dawn and Dusk meet." Celtic knew it was going to be difficult but it had to be done. "The empty shell of a freshly hatched Blue Moon Dragon..." She trailed off, lost in thought.

"What is it?" Ellie asked.

"Legend says that the rarest Blue Moon Dragons, the ones that are truly tied to the Seasons and the Moon, only hatch under the light of a Blue Moon." Celtic explained.

"Can we just get a regular Blue Moon Dragon egg?" Ellie asked.

"Unfortunately, no." Justin answered. "This spell is just too powerful for that. Plus, Bane, himself, is tied to the Seasons. His affinity for weather and the seasons plays a role in all of this."

"We have to hurry." Celtic glanced at her calendar. "There is a Blue Moon in three days. We have to go to the furthest reaches of the kingdom... to the island where Dawn and Dusk meet."

"Where is that exactly?" Ellie asked.

"Let your instincts guide you." Justin answered. "I will watch over you and help when I can, but you are on your own now."

"..." Ellie froze.

"What's wr...?" Celtic knew the answer before she finished the question. "Blue has the General of Dark..."

"What do you mean by 'has'?" Justin asked.

"She has awaken and he is going to use her." Ellie said. "We have to get to her before it's too late."

"Leave her to me. You need to get the ingredients before it's too late." Justin replied.

"Let's go, Ellie." Celtic said. With Justin's help, Celtic, Ellie, and an unconscious Bane headed to where Dawn and Dusk meet.


	6. Hemera, the Light Rift Dragon

**Hemera, the Light Rift Dragon **

"Maybe we should have waited till morning." Ellie said as she watched the sun begin to rise. They had traveled all night.

"We don't have time to wait." Celtic held back a yawn. "Once we get to where we need to be, we can rest a little."

"There!" Ellie pointed to a small island hidden in some clouds. Celtic nodded. "'The place where Dawn and Dusk meet'."

"The island is always moving, but we found it." Celtic sighed with relief.

"If the island is always moving, how do we get back?" Ellie asked as they landed.

"We'll figure that out once we get to that point." Celtic spotted a shady spot of grass and they made camp.

"Now we rest?" Ellie asked as she stretched out.

"Now we rest for a little while." Celtic made sure Bane was safe and comfortable before laying next to Claddaugh and Sonnet. Arbor stayed close to his rider, constantly aware of the surroundings.

"Voltage, make sure to keep watch too. Take turns so none of you are too exhausted, okay?" Ellie's Electrum dragon nodded his head.

"Arbor, get some rest. Claddaugh will take first watch." Celtic knew the Seasonal dragon was just as stubborn as his rider. Reluctantly, Arbor laid his head down and closed his eyes.

"You would think you two wouldn't be so stupid as to leave yourselves so open to an attack." An unfamiliar voice came from the shadows.

"Lurking in the shadows, Rain, isn't exactly the smartest either." Celtic replied with her eyes still closed. "Blue must not have realized things have changed."

"How do you know my name?" Rain stepped forward. Her dark eyes scanned the area. When she stepped closer to Bane, Arbor growled.

"I won't stop him if he attacks." Celtic said as she looked at Rain.

"How do you know me?" Rain asked again.

"How much do you know about the Enchantress?" Ellie asked.

"She controls the elements. I think Eddie said eight..." Rain stood cautiously. "She is the reason Blue is dead. She is stopping Ember from having his Kingdom of Silence..."

"Anything else?" Ellie probed. She could tell the new General was unsure of things.

"She's engaged to her Guardian... a match of convenience, according to Blue." Rain watched as Celtic moved closer to Bane.

"I control ten elements. It is true that I killed Blue, but I was only defending my family. Blue betrayed us, so, ultimately, his death was his own fault." Celtic began to address what Rain had said. "I am trying to stop Ember's Silence because that is not how people should 'live'. I am engaged to my Guardian. I am engaged to him because I love him. Whether or not he loves me back is not for me to say. Even if it is a marriage of convenience for him, if he is at least happy with me, then I am fine with it."

"That still doesn't explain how you know me." Rain retorted.

"She has visions." Ellie blurted.

"I do have visions, but the Dark element alerted me to your awakening and presence here on this island." Celtic said matter-of-factly.

"How did you find us?" Ellie was curious.

"Someone named Justin said that I needed to learn and see for myself before committing to destroying hope." Rain answered sheepishly.

"..." Bane sucked in a breath and Celtic fell to her knees beside him.

"Celtic, what's wrong?" Ellie rushed over to her.

"We have to hurry... everything needs to be ready before the Blue Moon. If we don't make it in time, Bane will..." Celtic felt a sharp pain run through her.

"Bane will what?" Ellie began to panic.

"What's going on?" Rain questioned.

"Blue 'poisoned' Bane in order to get Celtic out of the way. If you don't get the ingredients for the anecdote before the Blue Moon, he will die." Justin appeared.

"He'll die?!" Ellie asked in disbelief. She watched as Celtic struggled to stand.

"What's wrong with her?" Rain asked.

"Bane is communicating with her through thoughts and visions. He would be trying to calm her, I'd imagine, if he wasn't in so much pain." Justin explained.

"Bane, I will find a way to break this, you just have to be patient. Trust me, I will find a way to save you. I can't do this alone, I need you beside me." Celtic held his hand and the pain ceased. "Hold on, Bane, I promise I will do everything I can to bring you back to me."

"..." Bane let out a long breath and his breathing became normal again.

"We have to hurry." Ellie said.

"Where do we start?" Rain asked. "You can trust me."

"That will be determined in time." Ellie countered.

"Dawn dragons can only be found grazing in the fields during sunrise." Justin said.

"Well, that time has passed. So I guess we work on the other ingredients until tomorrow." Ellie replied.

"'A star from the wings of a Light Rift dragon'..." Celtic thought for a moment.

"Light Rift dragon?" Rain asked.

"Light is their primary element." Ellie said. "So they would stay close to light... they would be on the side of the island light first touched."

"That way." Celtic pointed East. "We need to hurry, they will move with the light and end up on the other side of the island somehow." The three women journeyed to the most Eastern edge of the island.

"Celtic, can you trust Justin alone with Bane?" Ellie asked. "After everything he's done."

"Yes. Besides, dead or alive, Justin doesn't stand a chance against Arbor." Celtic replied with a little smile. As they approached the edge, they slowed down and became extremely quiet.

"Are those the Light Rift dragons?" Ellie whispered.

"They're so pretty!" Rain quietly added.

"Those are the Light Rift dragons." Celtic said. "They seem bigger than the domestic ones. Now to get a star from their wings."

"How do we go about that?" Rain asked. "Take one and run?"

"I don't think that would work too well." Ellie laughed.

"It's simple. We ask." Celtic stood up and started to walk towards the largest dragon in the field.

"'Ask'? Did she just say 'ask'?" Ellie and Rain looked at each other.

"I guess she knows what she's doing?" Rain sure hoped so.

"Enchantress, it is an honor." The dragon noticed Celtic's approach. "I am Hemera, how can I help you?"

"You can talk?" Celtic stopped.

"A select number of dragons have been granted that gift, yes. What is it that you seek so far from the kingdom?" Hemera took a few steps forward. The other Light Rift dragons watched the exchange for a few minutes before returning to their breakfast.

"..." Celtic fought the tears as she pictured Bane laying unconscious under the trees. "We need a star from the wing of a Light Rift dragon."

"Your Guardian is in trouble?"

"It is a matter of life and death." Celtic closed her eyes as the tears flowed. Hemera placed her forehead against Celtic's.

"I see. He is more than just your Guardian." She fluttered her wings out and then looked at Celtic."Please, take what you need. It would be a great honor to help you." Celtic reached over and gently plucked the starry scale off Hemera's wing.

"Thank you, Hemera." Celtic rubbed the dragon's forehead.

"This is for you. It will help you in your journey." Hemera lifted up her foot and revealed a half-sun pendant. "The Dark Rift dragon, Nyx, have the crescent moon piece. Once completed, it will help you find the Dawn and Dusk dragons. Good luck, Enchantress. If you ever need me, just send word."

"Thank you, again, Hemera." Celtic petted the dragon one last time before joining an awe-struck Ellie and Rain.

"'Ask' she says..." Rain looked at Celtic and then at the dragon.

"I guess it was that simple." Ellie wasn't sure what else to say. She hadn't expected what just happened.

"Now we need to find the Dark Rift dragons." Celtic said as she placed the starry scale in a pouch.

"Dark is their primary element." Rain felt a stronger connection to these dragons than to the Light Rift dragons.

"Which means... they will probably be on the other side of the island right now." Ellie commented.

"Let's go." Celtic and the two women set off in search of the Dark Rift dragons.


	7. Nyx, the Dark Rift Dragon

**Nyx, the Dark Rift Dragon**

Celtic, Ellie, and Rain stopped to check on Bane on their way to the Western most edge of the island. "How is he?" Rain asked.

"He's hanging in there." Justin replied.

"Hang in there, mo chroi*, don't give up on me." Celtic knelt beside Bane and held his hand.

"Celt, you need to hurry." Justin laid a hand on her shoulder. She nodded and then stood up.

"Let's go." Celtic took one last look at Bane before heading West.

_-on the Main Island-_

"I wonder how it's going..." Joy thought out loud.

"We need to focus on stopping the Silence." Andy replied.

"I'm sure everything is fine." Grim said.

"What are we going to do about the Generals of Light and Dark? They need to be awakened, right?" Eme asked.

"Just the General of Light." Nate sighed. "The General of Dark has already awakened."

"But how?" Adriano asked. He had already been filled in about the past.

"Somehow Blue got to her." Nate answered. "A new General, especially one of an element like Dark, is susceptible to manipulation. Blue can fill her head with stuff and turn her against us."

"Can we do anything to stop it? Wolfie asked.

"It's already been done." Nate replied.

"How do you know all of this?" Bre asked.

"Justin sent word." Nate laid a sheet of parchment on the table.

"Interesting..." Andy was suspicious. "I don't think we should trust Justin so quickly."

"Why not?" Bre questioned. "He's made mistakes in the past... we all have."

"I'm just saying... it's not like he hasn't attacked us before." Andy countered.

"The Enchantress seems to trust him..." Nate started.

"Well, she isn't always the best judge of character..." Andy mumbled.

"That's a lie and you know it!" Latias spat.

"She trusted Shadow..." Andy started.

"Hey!" Shadow took offense to that. "So did Liber."

"..." Andy couldn't say anything to that.

"She trusts everyone in this room." Grim said. "So if she isn't the best judge of character, what does that say about any of us... including you?"

"If you have a problem with her and Bane, or her trusting Justin, then that is something you are going to have to work through." Nate stated rather forcefully.

"If you, honestly, think Celty trusts the wrong people or trusts too easily, then you don't really know her." An old friend walked into the room.

"Heat, what are you doing here?" Frost shook hands with his brother.

"I heard about Celty's engagement and I thought I'd stop by to congratulate her, but I see she isn't here."

"She's with Ellie and Justin, trying to save Bane's life." Eme said.

"So is it Bane or Justin Andy has a problem with?" Heat made himself comfortable.

"It doesn't matter. We have bigger things to deal with." Latias said. "Whatever problem Andy has, is his problem."

"Now, about this Silence..." Nate said after a moment of awkward silence.

_-on the other island-_

"So, are you just going to ask again?" Ellie joked.

"We all are." Celtic laughed.

"Say what?" Rain's eyes grew wide.

"Come on." Celtic started walking into a herd of Dark Rift dragons.

"These dragons are really big..." Ellie said as they passed between a few dragons.

"I think..." Just as Rain was about to say something, one of the dragons snorted.

"Excuse me, we're looking for Nyx." Celtic approached the dragon. It growled and bared its teeth.

"Slythe, calm down, they mean no harm." Another Dark Rift dragon came up to them. "Sorry about that. Slythe doesn't like strangers. I am Nyx, how can I help you."

"We need horn dust from a Dark Rift dragon." Ellie said.

"I see, Mistress. Why?" Nyx asked.

"My Guardian's life hangs in the balance." Celtic answered.

"I see you have talked to Hemera already." Nyx pointed at the pendant around Celtic's neck. "If my cousin sees the good in your intentions, then I have no problem helping you, Enchantress."

"Thank you, Nyx." Celtic said as she broke off a small piece of the dragon's horn. "I will forever be grateful for your help."

"It is my honor." Nyx bowed her head slightly. "Here is the other part of that pendant. May you find luck on this quest, Celtic."

"Thank you again, Nyx." Celtic attached the crescent moon to the sun.

"You will need to speak with Astraeus, leader of the Dusk dragons. The pendant will help you find him." Nyx looked at Rain. "Things are going to be hard, people probably won't trust you so easily. Hold on to the truth, General. The truth will be your light."

"I will." It was all Rain could think to say. Rain, Ellie, and Celtic headed back to the center of the island.

"Two ingredients in a day. That's good work." Justin commented as the women joined him.

"The sooner we get everything, the better I'll feel." Celtic said as she sat next to Bane. "He's getting weaker."

"How can you tell?" Rain asked.

"I can feel it. Plus, look at the trees..." Celtic looked up at the branches that hung above them.

"They look sad." Ellie noticed for the first time. "He really is connected to Nature, isn't he?"

"Yes." Justin replied. "He is as connected to Nature as Celtic is to the elements. That is why he needs a special Blue Moon dragon egg."

"What's the difference?" Rain asked. All of this was new to her.

"In terms of appearance, nothing. Azura, Pickle's Blue Moon dragon, is a 'normal' Blue Moon dragon. A Blue Moon dragon that hatches under a Blue Moon enhances the 'power' of its rider, especially if that rider is connected to Nature." Justin explained. "For example, a special Blue Moon dragon would enhance Bane's power over weather."

"You mean, he could control weather?" Rain asked.

"Not exactly. It isn't as though he could make it rain just because he felt like it... he can use different types of weather to defend or attack someone."

"Huh?" Rain didn't understand.

"Bane used a tsunami against me once." Justin tried to explain it better. "He was able to use the force of a tsunami against me, in defense of Celtic."

"Ah, I think I get it." Rain was beginning to understand. "So a special Blue Moon dragon will make those attacks stronger?"

"Basically. The same works with Sonnet and my visions." Celtic said. "But... that is something better discussed at another time."

*mo chroi = Irish Gaelic for "my heart"


	8. Astraeus, the Dusk Dragon

**Astraeus, the Dusk Dragon**

_-Main Island-_

"Should we wait until Celtic and the others get back?" Eme asked as the group continued to discuss what could be done about the Silence.

"It would be easier with everyone here, but we can't stop. We can't wait around." Nate replied. He knew it would still be a few days before Celtic and the others returned. There would be five altogether it they were successful... six, if they were successful AND found the General of Light.

"We don't know how long they'll be." Andy stated. "Even Justin said we couldn't just sit around waiting... that's would Blue expects us to do."

"Trusting Justin now?" Latias asked.

"Trusting reasoning." Andy countered.

"This Silence has spread to every island and we don't know how it works." Grim stated the obvious.

"Celtic would be able to help figure out how it works. We can at least figure out how to break it." Bre said. They all knew Celtic's visions were key to figuring out how the Silence worked.

"Can we break it without knowing how it works?" Wolfie asked.

"We can throw ideas around." Joy thought for a minute. "We just can't sit and do nothing."

"Perhaps with Heat, Simen, and Adriano's help, we can begin to understand how the Silence can be broken." Nate wondered if those three all had a similar experience.

"Why Heat?" Andy asked. "He's not a General anymore."

"Once a General, always a General." Heat countered. "I may not be able to control Fire anymore but the element is still a part of who I am. However, if you should feel so inclined to leave someday, I may just take that place back."

"Alright, you two..." Nate let out an exasperated sigh. "Heat is correct though. Once a General, always a General. When people like Heat, Echo, Pickle, and Wiz left, they might have lost the ability to control their element, but the element is still a part of their essence."

"So, _if_ Andy were to decide to leave, Heat could become the General of Fire again?" Frost stressed the word "if".

"That I am not to sure about." Nate replied. "If we could drag Argyos out of the Dragonarium, he might be able to shed more light on that."

"Yeah, ever since that thing was built, Argyos has been in there." Grim laughed.

"Anyways, none of that really matters right now..." Simen said.

"Simen's right, we have a lot more to worry about." Eme agreed. The group went back to discussing the Silence.

_-the Twilight Island-_

"Um... the moon part is glowing." Rain pointed out. They had been resting for a while.

"The Dusk dragons must be close then." Ellie suggested.

"We should get moving." Celtic stood up and stretched.

"Celtic, can I talk to you for a moment?" Justin looked at Celtic and then at Ellie and Rain. "Alone?"

"We'll just... go over there." Ellie pulled Rain with her. They stood within eyesight but were where they couldn't hear.

"What's going on?" Celtic was uneasy.

"Run away with me." Justin took her hand in his.

"What?!" Celtic pulled away instantly.

"Is it because I'm technically dead?" Justin asked.

"No. I mean, of course, that has something to do with it but that's not the only reason." Celtic acted confused.

"Then why?" Justin stepped closer.

"Why are you doing this?" Celtic took a step back.

"Hey! What's going on?" Rain and Ellie ran over to stand beside Celtic.

"This is between Celtic and me." Justin glared at the two.

"Get out of here, Blue." Celtic gritted her teeth.

"Blue?" Justin looked hurt. "I don't understand."

"You gave yourself away. Justin wouldn't have said 'run away with me'." Celtic stood straight.

"I would have said 'marry me'." The real Justin emerged from the woods.

"..." The fake Justin shimmered and Blue appeared in his place. "Fools!" He shouted before disappearing.

"Okay... that was weird." Rain said.

"He probably came to see why Rain hadn't returned." Justin said. "But now I'm curious..."

"About?" Ellie asked.

"What reasons Celtic was going to give."

"As soon as he said 'run away with me', I knew it wasn't Justin." Celtic said. "That's the only reason you need."

"Hold on." Rain said as Celtic turned to leave. "So if it really had been Justin, you would have agreed?"

"I didn't say that." Celtic looked at Bane. "There are other reasons... the biggest one is laying right there."

"I wouldn't have even bother to ask..." Justin replied. "I know I don't stand a chance against him."

"We need to go. We don't want to miss the Dusk dragons." Ellie said.

"..." Celtic watched Bane for a few moments more.

"He's going to be fine, Celt." Rain squeezed her shoulder.

"I know." Celtic said and then headed in the direction the pendant showed.

"Enchantress, I've been expecting you." A dragon they had never seen before, appeared before them. "I am Astraeus, Nyx told me to expect you."

"Thank you for..." Celtic started to say but was interrupted by a roar.

"What the heck?!" Rain and Ellie flanked Celtic; their stances tense.

"Eos and I do not trust easily. You have to prove yourselves to me. If I agree, I will then pass along the message to Eos." Astraeus said.

"So, if I don't prove myself to you, Bane will die? You would just let him die?!" Tears burned Celtic's eyes. "If he dies, so will a lot of other things..."

"Like what?" Astraeus watched Ellie and Rain try to support their friend.

"The trees, the weather, Nature herself..." Rain said when Celtic couldn't speak.

"Is that all?" Astraeus had a mocking tone to his voice.

"Is that all?!" Ellie fumed.

"It's okay." Celtic said through the tears. "Nature, herself, will die in a lot of ways if Bane dies. But... hope will die, Arbor will never recover, everything we've built so far will start to crumble."

"And what about you, Enchantress? What will happen to you if your Guardian dies?" Astraeus could see that Celtic and the others were putting everything before themselves.

"..." Celtic fell to her knees.

"She'll never recover and will probably, eventually, die from a broken heart." Rain knelt beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"She won't love another? And, Celtic, who would you blame for his death?" Astraeus had to ask these questions.

"Myself." Celtic said without hesitation. "I would blame myself for not being strong enough or good enough to save him." She looked at the ring on her finger. "And, no, I will never love another."

"I see." Astraeus thought for a moment. He laid down and pushed his head gently against Celtic's. "You are stronger than you think. You are all stronger than you think." He looked up at the other two women. "Please, take what you need. If you need anything, use that pendant to get a hold of me."

"Thank you." Celtic gently pulled a dark scale from Astraeus' head.

"I will pass on my thoughts to Eos and she may or may not have you prove yourselves to her as well." Astraeus stood up as did Celtic. "There is something else I need to give you."

"You have given us plenty." Ellie said.

"You will need this. I do not have it with me though... I will send it with Eos. If not, you will see me again soon." Astraeus bowed slightly before taking flight.

"I guess it's back to camp until dawn?" Rain asked. The three women made their way back to the center of the island. All were emotionally drained.

"Are you alright?" Justin asked when he saw them. "You look exhausted."

"I really hope Eos doesn't test us like that..." Ellie said as she flopped down in the grass.

"Ah... Dawn and Dusk dragons are not so trusting." Justin remembered what he'd heard years ago.

"That's an understatement." Rain said as she closed her eyes.

"Celt, get some rest." Justin noticed that she was sitting next to Bane. She brushed some hair out of his face before laying down. "Everything is going to work out. You have to believe that."

"Yeah." Celtic closed her eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	9. Eos, the Dawn Dragon

**Eos, the Dawn Dragon**

"Celtic, wake up." Ellie nudged her. "It's nearly dawn."

"..." Celtic opened her eyes. She sat up and stretched.

"Is the pendant glowing?" A sleepy Rain asked.

"It's faint." Celtic looked at the pendant. There was a faint glow to the sun half.

"Must not be quite time yet." Ellie replied. "Are you alright, Celt?"

"I'm just tired." Celtic said.

"We could all use a long vacation after all of this is over." Rain commented.

"Agreed." Ellie stretched.

"Bane and Celtic could definitely use a vacation..." Rain teased.

"Let's get him awake before we start making any plans." Celtic sighed. "I think it's time." The sun pendant start to glow brighter.

"Let's go. I hope we don't have to prove ourselves again." Ellie said as they started to walk.

"Sonnet, what are you doing?" Celtic noticed the baby Dream dragon tagging along.

"Looks like she wants to come too." Rain said. "She's cute..."

"In her own special way..." Ellie teased. "Kind of like Wolfie's Lunar Eclipse dragon."

"Alright, Sonnet, you can come but you have to behave." Celtic said as the dragon hitched a ride on her back.

"How did you get Sonnet?" Rain asked.

"She found me. It has something to do with my visions, I think." Celtic answered. She hadn't fully understood why Sonnet had found her. Her visions were the only logical answer.

"I've been expecting you." A magnificent dragon appeared before them. "I am Eos, Queen of the Dawn dragons."

"..." The three women stood in awe of the dragon.

"My mate spoke highly of you." Eos continued. "Astraeus doesn't usually trust outsiders. I see he wasn't wrong." She nodded at the baby Dream dragon. "If an elusive Dream dragon has chosen you, you must truly have a good heart."

"Astraeus is your mate?" Rain asked.

"That's what you got from that?" Ellie whispered.

"Yes, of course I am not surprised this is the first you're hearing about it." It looked as though Eos rolled her eyes. "Astraeus is not one to show affection. He is not always the best with words either."

"But he does care about you." Celtic said. "I could tell... his voice was softer whenever he said your name."

"I will not make you prove yourselves." Eos changed the subject. "Astraeus' word and the presence of that Dream dragon are enough for me.

"Thank you." Ellie and Rain let out a relieved sigh.

"Please, take what you need." Eos opened her wings so Celtic could take a light blue scale from the tip. "Astraeus also asked me to give you this." A Blue Moon dragon egg appeared.

"That's a Blue Moon dragon..." Ellie said. "You guys just keep those lying around?"

"No, Mistress." Eos laughed. "Astraeus and I were taking a stroll when we came across this egg. We'd been holding on to it, waiting to see if it would hatch. As you can see , it hasn't yet."

"It's been waiting." Celtic said as she held the egg. "Like our own dragons, it has waited all this time for him..." It was like she was in a trance.

"Interesting..." Eos looked thoughtfully at Celtic. "She's more unique than we thought."

"What do you mean?" Rain asked. Ellie proceeded to explain about the visions and the poisoning.

"Now she can understand things about dragons that dragons don't even understand." Eos added.

"What do you mean?" Ellie repeated Rain's question. "You mean how she knew that the dragon had been waiting for Bane?"

"Exactly. We didn't even know that. We figured it had to be something like that but we couldn't be sure." Eos stated.

"I only understand it when I touch the egg." Celtic said as she placed the scale into her pouch. "The egg feels different than the others I've touched..."

"It feels warm..." Ellis touched the egg.

"Most eggs are cold and have to be kept warm, but not this one." Eos said.

"Is there any other meaning to it than this being a special egg?" Rain asked.

"It could mean a lot of things." Celtic looked at the egg. "I think it depends on the dragon type."

"Ah, makes sense." Ellie said. "We should get back and prepare the anecdote.

"She's right about that. You will find a spring just on the other side of the woods next to your campsite." Eos bowed slightly. "Good luck, and if you need my help, use the pendant."

"Thank you, Eos." Celtic, Ellie, and Rain bowed before heading back to their campsite.

"We have to make the anecdote now. The longer it sits before we need it the stronger it will be." Celtic said. "Ellie, I need you and Rain to get the water after we get back."

"Okay." Ellie replied.

"Justin and I will make the other preparations." Celtic took a deep breath.

"Welcome back." Justin started to approach them when he noticed the egg in Celtic's arms. "Where?"

"Eos gave it to us." Rain said. "Well, Astraeus gave it to her to give to us."

"I figured that would be the hardest ingredient to get." Justin said as Celtic placed the egg, gently, in the grass.

"As did I, but this particular Blue Moon dragon has been waiting for Bane." Celtic sat down.

"Rain and I will go and get the water." Ellie said after a moment of quietness.

"Thank you." Celtic nodded and watched them head off into the woods.

"What's wrong?" Justin noticed a look in Celtic's eyes. "What's troubling you?"

"What if it doesn't work?" Celtic brushed hair out of Bane's face. "What if I'm not..."

"We've been over this." Justin sighed. "Bane wouldn't risk his life for you..."

"I'm the Enchantress... he's my Guardian... that's kind of in his job description." Celtic countered.

"Okay, that's true, but..." Justin thought for a minute. "Would he have proposed? Do you really think he would make that kind of commitment to you knowing it would hurt you if it wasn't true or real?"

"..." Celtic sighed. "I'm just afraid that one day he'll regret it... if I can wake him that is..."

"And he's probably worried about the same thing with you." Justin sat down next to her. "You need to have more faith in yourself, Celt. You need to see yourself the way others see you."

"I guess so." Celtic looked at Bane one more time before standing up. "We need to prepare."

_-in the woods-_

"I wonder where this spring is?" Ellie said.

"We've only been walking for a few minutes." Rain replied. "We could split up, maybe find it faster?"

"Okay, but not too far apart. I don't really trust Blue not to something..." Ellie agreed but with conditions.

"Good point." Rain made her way a little to the Southeast, while Ellie went Southwest.

"Great..." Ellie said when she noticed Rain was out of sight.

"You look lost..." An unfamiliar voice came from behind her. She tensed. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you, Mistress."

"How do you know who I am?" Ellie turned around to see an unfamiliar man standing there. "And how did you get here?"

"I'm Awesome." The man replied.

"Okay... what?" Ellie was confused.

"I am Awesome... that's my name." Awesome replied. "I've been here for a while, don't really know how I got here. I'm, also, not sure how I knew who you were."

"Oh..." Ellie thought for a moment. She took out the Light dragon pendant. "Maybe this is why." Awesome took the pendant from her and it reacted to his touch.

"What just happened?" Awesome wasn't sure what was going on.

"You are the General of Light." Ellie said.

"Hey, Ellie, I found the spring and collected the water. I'm thinking we should probably start heading..." Rain stopped mid-sentence and mid-stride when she noticed Ellie wasn't alone.

"Hello, Rain." Awesome said.

"Awesome." Rain wasn't sure what to say. "What are you doing here?"

"Um... apparently I am the General of Light..." Awesome looked between Ellie and Rain.

"Oh..." Rain thought a moment. "That's... um... awesome?"

"So, you two know each other already?" Ellie asked.

"Um... yeah." Rain said, a pink hue tinting her cheeks.

"Rainy and I go way back..." Awesome winked. Rain just rolled her eyes.

"Okay, um... we need to head back. Celtic and Justin are waiting." Ellie said and the trio headed back to the campsite.

_in the Shadows-_

"The General of Light has awakened!" Eddie slammed his fist on the table.

"And Blue failed at luring Celtic away." Ember added.

"Shut up!" Blue glared. "Right now, as we speak, Zazara is laying the ground work for the ultimate Silence. Silence so strong nothing and no one will be able to break it."


	10. The Legend of the Blue Moon

**The Legend of the Blue Moon**

"Is everything ready?" Rain asked. The group had gathered around Bane.

"What exactly is going on?" Awesome had only been introduced to Celtic and Justin. Ellie explain what they were doing. "I see."

"All of the ingredients have been prepared, except for the egg and the water." Celtic hoped that the egg would hatch sooner rather than later.

"So the water hasn't been purified yet?" Ellie noticed everything was laid out but nothing was mixed together.

"Not yet." Justin replied. Celtic laid a hand over the water and closed her eyes.

"Plant, grow." Celtic said and the water turned green.

"What...?" Awesome started.

"Shh..." Rain hushed him.

"Fire, burn." The water turned red. "Earth, rise. Cold, freeze. Lightning, electrify. Water, flow. Air, blow. Metal, strengthen. Light, shine. Dark, lurk." The water cycled through the colors of the elements before turning white.

"Purified with all ten elements." Justin said after a moment.

"It's white." Awesome commented.

"It is the combination of all of the elements; it is the purest water." Celtic said. She proceeded to add the ingredients, in order, into the water.

"Now it's blue..." Awesome was completely confused.

"All that is left is the egg." Rain said. "When will it hatch?"

"At the beginning, when the Blue Moon first hits the sky." Celtic hoped that's when it would hatch anyways.

"Hopefully it hatches in time." Ellie said. "I guess now we wait."

"Awesome, can I talk to you?" Rain stood up and began to walk away from the group.

"What's up?" Awesome followed her. Rain turned to face him and then hit him." What was that for?!" He rubbed his cheek.

"Where were you?!" Rain tried to keep her emotions in check. "I waited hours for you, you promised..."

"I'm sorry." Awesome ran a hand through his hair. "I tried to get there. I don't know what happened, honestly. I was heading to meet you one moment, and I'm on a strange island the next."

"I don't believe you." Rain sounded defeated.

"Rain, I'm sorry." Awesome took her hands in his. "I wouldn't blame you if you hated me... but we are going to have to work together."

"He's telling the truth, Rain." Justin walked over to them. "They thought if they made the General of Light disappear before he could awaken, they would win. Without all the Mistresses and Generals, there would be no way they could lose."

"How did they know he was the General of Light though?" Rain questioned.

"Blue has figured out a way." Justin replied. "A crystal of some sort, I think."

"I would have been there, you have to believe that." Awesome pulled her closer.

"Okay." Rain's smile was weak, but it was true.

"Are you okay?" Celtic asked as Justin, Rain, and Awesome rejoined her and Ellie.

"Yeah, just a misunderstanding." Rain replied.

"I've been wondering... We've mentioned the Blue Moon a few times... but what is so special about it?" Ellie asked.

"There are a few different Blue Moons." Justin said. "There are times where the moon actually looks blue. The second time a full moon happens in a calendar year is referred to as a Blue Moon."

"Okay, so which one is this?" Awesome asked.

"Neither of those." Celtic answered before Justin could.

"Huh?" Ellie asked. "So what kind of Blue Moon is this?"

"We aren't exactly sure." Justin admitted. "We know it's a Blue Moon and that it is connected to the weather somehow."

"This Blue Moon is extremely rare." Astraeus and Eos appeared.

"Astraeus? Eos?" Rain and Ellie nearly choked when the Dusk and Dawn dragons appeared.

"You are correct that it is connected to the weather. This Blue Moon will appear as an actual blue moon. However, it will not be a blue you have ever seen before. It will be the purest, truest blue you've ever seen." Eos explained.

"This Blue Moon is a sign." Astraeus started. "Times are changing. Wars have raged on for centuries... wars between humans, wars between dragons, and wars between dragons and humans."

"This moon is going to signal the end of wars?" Awesome asked as he looked at Rain and Ellie.

"It will signal the war that will end all wars or it will signal the war that will never end." Justin replied.

"Rain, Awesome, and Ellie, it is your destiny to bring peace between Light and Dark. The elements have to work together to bring peace." Eos looked at the three as she spoke.

"Celtic, awaken your Master General." Astraeus turned his attention to Celtic. A look of realization appeared on her face.

"Master General?" Ellie asked.

"He will, temporarily, control both Fire and Cold so I can focus on controlling all ten elements." Celtic explained. She knew who he was but didn't want to say anything yet.

"It is time. The egg will hatch as soon as the moon appears over the horizon. You must give Bane the antidote when the moon is directly overhead." Astraeus explained. "Eos and I will stay until he is awake."

"Thank you." Celtic nodded and then turned her attention to the Blue Moon dragon egg.

"..." Rain sucked in a breath. Awesome held her hand and gently squeezed it. Everyone stood in silence as the moon started to ascend about the horizon. Celtic focused all her attention on the egg.

"Wow..." Ellie gasped as the sight of the moon.

"..." Celtic let out a breath when she heard the distinct sound of an egg hatching. Once the dragon was out of the egg, it nudged the shell towards Celtic before sitting beside Bane.

"Celt, you can do this... only you can do this." Justin noticed the doubt flash across her face as she finished mixing the egg shell into the potion. She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing until it was time.

"The moon is almost as its highest." Astraeus said. Celtic placed the potion to her lips and drank. Holding the liquid in her mouth, she closed her eyes, opened her heart, and kissed Bane.

"Now we wait." Celtic said as she sat up. Holding Bane in her lap, she closed her eyes once more as tears streamed down her face. The Blue Moon was forgotten for a moment as all eyes were on Bane.

"Tears?" His voice was hoarse from non-use. "I wake up from being poisoned and the first thing I see is a beautiful face ruined by tears?" Bane sat up and faced Celtic. He wiped her tears away. "Open your eyes, Celtic."

"Bane..." It was all Celtic could say before she buried herself into his chest.

"Um... should we give them a moment?" Awesome said, feeling a little awkward watching the exchange.

"Probably." Ellie replied. They all turned around and watched the moon. "Omen or not, that moon is really pretty.

"Are you really awake?" Celtic asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Bane couldn't believe it either. "..."

"What?" Celtic could feel heat rise to her cheeks.

"There is the most beautiful Blue Moon we will probably ever see, but I can't take my eyes off of you." Bane kissed her lightly before they stood up.

"Bane, this is Astraeus and Eos. King of the Dusk dragons and Queen of the Dawn dragons." Ellis made some introductions.

"I am glad to see that the Enchantress has he Guardian back." Astraeus said.

"I am glad to see that Celtic has the man she loves back." Eos rolled her eyes at Astraeus. He chuckled.

"I am Rain, General of Dark."

"I am Awesome, General of Light."

"It is nice to meet you all." Bane looked at Justin. "What? How?" He didn't sound happy.

"Hi, Bane." Justin took a step back. "I am still dead. There are crystals allowing Blue and I to appear like this. Mine channels Light whereas Blue's channels Dark."

"Hey, doesn't that imply that Dark is evil?" Rain got defensive.

"Dark is neither good nor evil, just as Light is neither good nor evil." Astraeus replied. "The crystals channel both Light and Dark... it is the holder that determines good or evil."

"The same goes for the three of us." Ellie looked at Rain and Awesome.

"The same goes for any of us." Celtic corrected. "I have done things I am not proud of... I have killed people... people have died because of me. But that doesn't make me evil. I still choose good. We have all done things we are not proud of, but we move past them and try to make up for it."

"I wonder what tomorrow holds." Awesome said as they all turned to watch the moon.

"We will find out when tomorrow comes." Ellie took a deep breath. "I guess it's time we get back to the Main Island."

"Yeah." Bane said. "What's this?" Celtic handed him the baby Blue Moon dragon.

"Irish. Your Blue Moon dragon." Celtic replied. "She's been waiting for you."

"Oh." Bane looked at the baby dragon and then at Celtic. "This has made me realize something."

"Oh?" Celtic wasn't sure what he was going to say.

"I don't want to go another day without seeing you." He pulled her to him and kissed the top of her head.

"Like I said, I never stood a chance." Justin teased. Ellie and Rain smiled.

"You don't... and you never will... even if you were alive." Bane replied.

"You all should rest. We will return before you leave. We have something for Rain and Awesome." Astraeus said. He and Eos bowed and then left.


	11. The Secret of the Dream Dragon

**The Secret of the Dream Dragon**

"Celty!" Heat smiled as Celtic, Bane, Ellie, Rain, Awesome, and Justin entered the room.

"It is good to see you one your feet again, Bane." Nate shook Bane's hand before turning to the others.

"Who are they?" Andy asked, nodding at Rain and Awesome.

"My Generals." Ellie replied. "Rain is the General of Dark and Awesome if the General of Light."

"Nate said that Blue had the General of Dark..." Wolfie questioned.

"For a time." Rain said.

"Dragons belong outside." Bre said when she noticed the seven baby dragons.

"They're just babies..." Awesome looked at his baby Silver dragon. Rain was holding a baby Gold dragon. "They were gifts from Astraeus and Eos."

"Dream, Blue Moon, Gold, Silver, Autumn, Moonstruck, and Snowy Bronze..." Robo named the seven different baby dragons. "Who does the Autumn, Moonstruck, and Snowy Bronze belong to?"

"Autumn belongs to the new General of Metal and the Snowy Bronze belongs to the new General of Earth. Moonstruck belongs to Eme." Justin replied. The baby dragons flew to their respective owners.

"Robo, before you go..." Celtic handed him a bag. "These are gifts from Eos and Astraeus."

"Oh my..." Nate said as Robo opened the bag, revealing two eggs they'd never seen before.

"What...?" Everyone gathered around to see the eggs.

"When did they give you these?" Ellie asked Celtic.

"You were trying to corral the other dragons. They didn't want anyone but Bane and I to know until we got back." Celtic answered. "And this," she pulled out a bug-shaped crystal, "will allow for a very unique habitat to be built."

"It's a firefly..." Nate said as he took the crystal.

"What do you mean 'unique'?" Heat asked.

"The first two-element habitat. The Celestial habitat is both Sun and Moon. It will help the Dawn and Dusk dragons feel at home." Bane answered. "We should get down to business." Robo left and then everyone sat around the table.

"I still don't see why Heat is here..." Andy mumbled.

"It's a good thing he is here. I'd hate to have to spent time looking for him." Celtic replied.

"Huh?" Heat looked at Frost and then at Celtic.

"Wait, Heat's the Master General?" Rain looked at Celtic and then thought for a moment. "Yeah, that makes sense."

"Master General?" Nate was confused.

"As Master General, Heat will be able to control both Fire and Cold." Celtic explained.

"So, I'd be replacing you?" Heat looked at though he was about to protest.

"Temporarily. In order to break this Silence, which I fear is only getting stronger, I will need to control all ten elements at once." Celtic answered. She glanced at Bane and could see the uneasiness on his face.

"But why do you need a Master General?" Joy asked.

"Each Mistress is also going to have to control their elements at the same time I am controlling the ten. Same with the Generals." Celtic closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "An end is coming. It will either be an end to wars or it will be an end to peace."

"We either stop the Silence and ultimately wars along with it or..." Grim thought aloud.

"We start a war that will never end and any peace will be shattered." Adriano finished.

"How do you know all this?" Simen asked.

"Visions, dreams, messages..." Celtic placed Sonnet on the table. She looked at Bane who, then, placed a small Window of Reverie in the middle of the table.

"I wish you wouldn't do this..." Bane whispered in Celtic's ear. She squeezed his hand and then concentrated.

"What's going on?" Frost asked. No one knew what was happening.

"..." Celtic took a deep breath as she focused. Sonnet nuzzled under her hand before finding the connection she needed. Suddenly, the room grew dark and a scene was projected from the Window of Reverie.

"That's..." Everyone was shocked. The scene playing out before them was one of hatred and bloodshed.

"That is our future if we can't break the Silence." Celtic said as the scene faded.

"We need to stop this from happening." Nate spoke after a while.

"Is that the power of the Dream dragon?" Eme asked.

"One of them." Celtic answered.

"She has more than one?" Heat asked. Most of them were too stunned to say anything.

"Dream dragons control dreams." Argyos entered the room.

"It's good to see you out and about, Master Argyos." Nate greeted him.

"So many new discoveries happening out here... I needed hands-on experience and research." Argyos replied with a smile. "I was hoping to catch Robo before he left but it seems as though I have missed him."

"Wait, how are Argyos and Robo not affected by the Silence?" Ellie just noticed this.

"There's some sort of protective barrier." Celtic said. Her facial expression thoughtful as she tried to sense what was protecting the Main Island.

"Maybe if we figure out what is protecting this island, we'll be able to stop the Silence." Andy stated.

"You think?" Latias replied sarcastically.

"It seems to be based on elements." Celtic said. "Fire and Cold are definitely two of them."

"She's getting good at this." Argyos was amazed by what Celtic was doing. "The Dream dragon, along with the Blue Moon, has awakened some latent powers."

"What do you mean?" Bane asked.

"In both you and the Enchantress it seems. Although, yours are tied to the Blue Moon dragon." Argyos thought for a moment. "The Dream dragon's ability to control dreams combined with the power from the Blue Moon, and, I suspect, from latent residue from the antidote, have awakened powers we never knew existed."

"What are you saying?" Bane reworded his earlier question.

"Wait." Rain spoke up. She looked at Ellie. "Eos said something about Celtic being 'more unique than we thought'."

"That's right, Eos mentioned that when she gave Celtic the Blue Moon dragon egg." Ellie remembered the Dawn dragon's comment. "Celtic knew that the dragon had been waiting for Bane."

"What do you mean 'she knew'?" Argyos asked.

"Guys, I'm sitting right here." Celtic spoke up. "As soon as I touched the egg, I knew. It's not something easily explained."

"What do you mean 'Eos mentioned'?" Andy back tracked.

"Some dragons have the ability to talk." Rain replied. "We spoke to four."

"Four?" Argyos was intrigued.

"Hemera, Nyx, Astraeus, and Eos. Although, Rain and I didn't exactly talk to Hemera." Ellie replied. "It was a little reminiscence of when we had to get the ingredients for Celtic."

"This is all very interesting, but can we get back to the Dream dragon stuff?" Simen said. "It may be the key to breaking the Silence."

"Simen's right." Bre agreed.

"Sonnet can change, manipulate, block, and project dreams. My visions have become clearer since she found me." Celtic explained. "Thanks to Sonnet, there have been many dreamless nights."

"How is Sonnet revealing these powers?" Joy asked.

"It's hard to know for sure." Argyos thought for a minute. "There is a lot about Dream dragons we don't know. They are very elusive, much like the Double Rainbow dragons."

"But these powers will help us understand and break this Silence?" Eme asked a little hopeful.

"They will definitely help, but we all need to get some rest." Nate replied.

"That's probably wise." Grim agreed. Most made their way to their rooms but a few stayed behind. Rain and Awesome were talking quietly in a corner of the room. Grim, Joy, and Bre were still sitting at the table.

"Celtic, what's wrong?" Bane joined her on the balcony.

"I'm sorry." Celtic turned to face him but didn't look at him.

"For what?" Bane couldn't figure out what was going on.

"I can't do this." Celtic placed the ring in his hand. She turned to leave but Bane grabbed her wrist.

"Explain. I don't understand." Bane pulled her close to him and lifted her chin so she had to look at him.

"Please, don't make this harder than it is." Tears poured down her face. She tried to look away but Bane wouldn't release her.

"Then why?" Bane pleaded. "If this is so hard, please tell me why."

"I can't do this to you." Celtic took a deep breath. "There is a very good change I won't walk away from this... it's easier this way."

"How?" Bane fought the tears. He knew that there was a possibility that Celtic would not survive. Channelling all ten elements at once could kill her. "Please, tell me how being apart from you is easier? How can not being together be easier?"

"I'm sorry." Celtic started to walk away again. Bane grabbed her wrist and backed her against the wall. "What are you..."

"No!" Bane interrupted her. "I don't... I won't let you go until with give me a truthful answer."

"Bane, I can't go into this battle knowing I could die and leave you alone. You should find someone else... someone who won't die saving the world." Celtic said as she looked into his eyes.

"I'm not agreeing to this." Bane slipped the ring back on her finger. "I can't do what I need to do if you break my heart now by being selfless."

"Bane..." Celtic was losing her resolve.

"I refuse. Besides, it is my job, whether we are together or not, to protect you. My protection is stronger because we are together." He loosened his grip. Celtic didn't move.

"You are a stubborn one, Archer." Celtic gave up fighting.

"When I fight to hold on to something or someone important to me, you better believe it." Bane smiled. "Don't ever do that to me again, okay?"

"Okay." Celtic smiled. "We will face everything side-by-side."

"Until the day we die... however soon or distant that might be." Bane leaned in closer. Just as their lips touched someone cleared their throat.


	12. Confronting the Past, Present, & Future

**Confronting the Past, Present, and Future**

"Sorry to interrupt the moment, but, Celtic, I need to speak with you in private." Justin stood in the entry way.

"What do you want, Justin?" Bane turned and glared at the intruder.

"To speak with the Enchantress in private." Justin repeated.

"Not a chance, Blue." Rain came up behind him.

"What are you talking about?" Blue tried to play innocent.

"Are you really going to act innocent with the General of Dark?" Rain answered. Bane shifted so that Celtic was behind him. Awesome joined Rain, standing slightly in front of her. Grim, Joy, and Bre also came to join the group.

"What do you want, Blue?" Bre asked as Justin turned into Blue.

"How do you know I'm not the real Justin?" Blue asked.

"Simple. The elements told us. Celtic replied. "You would never understand, Blue, you never opened yourself up to this kind of power. Now you want it and can't have it, so you're taking it from those who do."

"You're no one, Celtic Star! You're not perfect and yet you stand there judging me. All of you were outcasts before awakening. You were all the lowest of society, so why did the elements pick you?" Blue's voice carried through the halls. The rest of the Mistresses and Generals made their way to the balcony.

"What the heck?" Heat and Nate were the last to enter.

"You are judged by your actions, by your intentions, and by you heart." Celtic said. "None of us are perfect. We've all done things we're not proud of, but we move on... we pick ourselves up and fix the things within ourselves. We don't seek to blame others for our mistakes, we take the responsibility and we strive to make things right."

"Shut up!" Blue shouted.

"When we recognize out faults and our mistakes, we grow. We become better. When we can't fix the things within us, we turn to our friends, our family." Celtic continued. She stepping in front of Bane, but he wrapped an arm around her waist, keeping her close.

"I said 'shut up'!" Blue was getting angrier.

"We may be the outcasts, the lowest of society, but that doesn't make us worthless. We are strong because we stand together. We can face today and tomorrow because we choose to see the truth. We choose to believe in the hope of a better future." Celtic ignored Blue's shouting. "The past is what makes us who we are right now. Right now will make us who we are tomorrow. Our past, present, and future are as tied together as the elements that flow through us. I will not stand by and allow you to destroy everything!"

"With the power of Air and Earth, we stand." Latias, Simen, and Shadow stepped forward.

"With the power of Plant and Metal, we stand." Joy, Grim, and Adriano stepped forward and joined hands with Air and Earth.

"With the power of Fire and Cold, we stand." Heat, Frost, and Andy joined the six.

"With the power of Lightning and Water, we stand." Bre, Wolfie, and Eme joined the nine.

"With the power of Light and Dark, we stand." Ellie, Rain, and Awesome completed the circle. Bane, Celtic, and Nate stood in the middle with Blue.

"With the power of ten, the love of my family, and the hope of tomorrow, I, Celtic Star, Enchantress of the Elements, forever banish Blue from the realm of the living. You are dead and you are meant to stay dead. You have wronged so many, but you have wronged yourself more."

"Impossible!" Blue felt the power of his crystal drain.

"Blue, you belong in the past, not the future." Justin appeared as Blue faded into nothing.

"Celtic?" Bane felt her full weight against him.

"I'm fine..." She replied weakly.

"You are not fine." Bane supported her.

"She used all ten elements." Nate said. He knew what Bane and Celtic knew... using all ten elements could kill her.

"It is time for me to say goodbye." Justin spoke up. "Like Blue, I belong in the past. My time here is over.

"Justin?" Celtic opened her eyes. She, slowly, made her way over to him. Bane was reluctant to let her go.

"Celt, it is time for you to let this all go." Justin held her hands. "I gave my like to protect you and the future of this kingdom. I don't regret that decision. It is not your fault; none of what is happening is your fault. Have faith in yourself, just like you have faith in everyone else." He moved in to kiss her but she stopped him. "Yeah, I know." He kissed her cheek and looked at Bane.

"..." Bane wasn't sure what to say.

"I never stood a chance. Take care of her. You'll never find another one like her." Justin held out his hand.

"Thank you, Justin, for everything you've done to help us." Bane shook Justin's hand and looked at Celtic. "Especially for protecting her when I couldn't."

"Good luck, everyone. It is time to say 'goodbye' to the past." Justin waved and then disappeared.

"Celtic?" Bane took Celtic's hands and pulled her to him. "Are you okay?"

"I will be." Celtic smiled. Bane kissed her cheek. "Wiping away his touch?"

"Maybe." Bane smiled and then kissed her.

"Ugh... I think I'm going to be sick..." Frost and a few others moaned at the romantic exchange.

"Alright, let's give them some privacy." Nate teased.

"We should cherish moments like this." Rain looked at Awesome. He pulled her into him and kissed the top of her head. "Rough times lay ahead of us; it is moments like these that will push us when we need it."

_-in the shadows-_  
"Blue is gone..." Zazara entered the room. She has been scouting the islands again.

"It was only a matter of time." Eddie replied. "At least our plan is ready. The Silence is going to be nearly impossible to break now."

"My Silence will reign!" Ember laughed.

"Ember, you and Zazara will activate the crystals while I make sure the ray works. I have to make sure the Enchantress and her followers are finished once and for all." Eddie commanded.

"We're on it. Let's go, Zazara." Ember said. He and Zazara left the room.

_-a few days later-_  
"The Silence is strengthening." Nate said. Everyone was, once again, gathered around the table. "It seems as though Ember and his girlfriend are doing something that is making the Silence stronger. At this rate... it will be harder to break it."

"Where's Eddie?" Wolfie asked. "He wouldn't give up."

"Right here." Eddie's voice came from the doorway. "I'm here to do what Blue and the others before me couldn't."

"You'll fail like all the others, too." Andy countered.

"I doubt it." Eddie laughed. A blast of energy went flying at Andy.

"Throwing plant energy at the Fire General?" Andy neutralized the energy with a fire ball. "Not exactly the smartest."

"..." Celtic felt like she'd been punched in the stomach.

"While everyone was watching you, Celtic was the primary target. And no body was watching her." Eddie grinned.

"Wrong..." Bane replied, a little out of breath.

"Are you okay?" Celtic laid a hand on his shoulder. Bane nodded and took her hand in his.

"You're not too smart, Eddie." Nate stated. "Not all of us were watching just Andy."

"..." The anger was plain on Eddie's face. Another blast of energy came hurling at Celtic.

"You didn't learn, did you?" Bane easily neutralized the energy with the force of a forest fire.

"You can't control fire!" Eddie shouted.

"You haven't done your homework." Awesome said. "Don't underestimate Bane."

"Attack Celtic again and I won't just neutralize the energy." Bane tensed.

"Is that a threat, Sir Bane?" Eddie mocked.

"That's a promise." Bane countered. "I won't stand by and watch someone attack her; threaten her."

"I'd like to see you stop this." Eddie said, revealing his "ultimate" weapon.

"Rain..." Awesome looked at the General of Dark. They'd seen a weapon like that before.

"I thought that was destroyed." Rain said.

"It needs to be." Awesome said as he stood in from of Bane. Rain stood next to him. "Bane, we'll handle that weapon; you focus on protecting Celt from Eddie." Awesome took Rain's hand. They focused their powers on the weapon in Eddie's hands. A beam of Light energy and a beam of Dark energy twisted together as they flew towards Eddie.

"You two are new to your powers. You are too weak to stop me." Eddie laughed.

"But they are not alone." Ellie stood beside Rain. She strengthened the energy beam heading for Eddie.

"You, too, are new to your power..." Eddie wasn't so sure he was going to defeat them.

"New or not, we are strong enough to destroy that weapon." Rain said. Everyone was confused but they didn't worry about that at the moment.

"They are not alone." Latias stood up. Everyone else followed her lead.

"..." Eddie sent a huge blast of energy at Celtic.

"I warned you!" Bane readied his bow. An arrow, cycling through the ten elements, neutralized the energy before hitting its target. "I keep my promises." He said as Eddie collapsed onto the floor.

"How is this possible?" Eddie was in shock. He could feel the power draining out of him.

"You made the same mistake they all did. You underestimate our unified power and hope." Grim said as Eddie took his last breath.

"Almost there. We need Metal and Earth." Awesome, Rain, and Ellie were still trying to destroy the weapon Eddie had.

"On it." Adriano and Simen helped them. There was a loud explosion as the weapon disintegrated into dust.

"Okay, so what exactly was that thing?" Heat asked.

"It was developed on the Island of Light and Dark. It was meant to create a balance between the two elements. When it fell into the wrong hands, it was altered to give more power to one element and weaken the other." Rain explained. "It was altered again to make one element stronger than all the rest."

"My father wanted Light to rule over all. He wanted complete dominion over everything in this kingdom." Awesome added. "His scientists and researchers made all the adjustments on that thing."

"Your father is the ruler of the Light Clan?" Ellie asked.

"Yes." Awesome answered.

"And my father is the ruler of the Dark Clan." Rain admitted. "I followed my father's wishes and ambitions until I met Awesome. We knew our parents would not approve of us being together. An ill-fated Romeo and Juliet if we didn't leave the island..."

"I refused to stop seeing her. There was - is - something about Rain... my father always told us that the Dark Clan was evil and that the only way to prevent the world from becoming evil was to destroy them." Awesome thought about how to word things. "I followed him until I met Rain. When I met her, I realized that the Dark Clan was not evil; that they were just like us. Humans."

"My father found out about Awesome and I. When I refused to stop seeing him, my father banished me from the Clan. I lived on the edges of the Dark Clan and eventually started to take care of the Dark dragons that lived there." Rain continued.

"Not being able to stand my father and his lies, I moved to the edges of the Light Clan. I began caring for the Light dragons and would visit Rain quite often. News spread of a possible peace treaty and that the power booster had been destroyed. Rain and I talked about it and it was decided that I would speak to my father about this. He said that the peace talks were fiction, but he claimed that the power booster had, in fact, been destroyed." Awesome took a deep breath. "Rain and I were supposed to me after I spoke with my father... but I ended up on the Lost Island instead."

"Apparently, that thing wasn't destroyed." Nate said looking at the pile of dust.

"Not surprised if my father lied to me..." Awesome mumbled.

"..." Celtic sat down suddenly. A pain shot through her mind.

"Celtic?" Bane knelt beside her. "What's wrong?"

"I..." Celtic placed her forehead against his and the images flashing in her mind began to appear in his.

"Oh." Bane pulled back and held her against his chest when the images faded.

"What?" Shadow was on edge... as was everyone else. Sonnet scurried over to Celtic and nuzzled her hand. As she did, the room was filled with islands in ruins. There were seemingly lifeless bodies strewn across open fields... both humans and dragons.

"Is that... the outcome of the Silence?" Ellie asked. Everyone was speechless.

"That is our future if we don't stop the Silence." Celtic said. "Everyone and everything we know... gone."

_-back in the shadows-_  
"Eddie... is dead..." Zazara said as she entered the room.

"I guess that leaves us." Ember was thoughtful for a moment. "Everything is going according to plan. Blue is out of the way, Eddie is out of the way... The future is mine for the taking."


	13. The End of Everything?

**The End of Everything?**

"..." Celtic took a deep breath. The cool morning air filling her lungs.

"Spring is just around the corner." Bane came up behind her. "What's on your mind, Love?"

"A lot of things." She leaned against him. She played with the pendant as she thought about the visions from the other day.

"Makes sense." He rested his chin on the top of her head. They enjoyed the serenity of watching the sunrise together. "Celtic?"

"Yeah?" She turned to face him. Worry grew as she noted the expression on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." He held her face in his hands and kissed her lightly. "I was just thinking. Should we get married now or wait? I know we haven't been together long, and engaged even less, but..."

"Wait for a future that might never come?" Celtic had been thinking the same thing.

"Yeah..." They stood in comfortable silence as they thought about what to do. "I know I want to be with you until the day I die... longer if that was possible. That will not change. Married or not, I will be by your side no matter what."

"Bane, I don't know which idea is more painful: getting married now and risk leaving you a widower... or not getting married and risk never having the chance to call you 'husband'." Celtic was really torn.

"I'm not sure either." They stood there looking at each for a while before anyone said anything.

"We may not have been together long, but we've known each other for years. Our connection was always there... Guardian or not..." Celtic looked down at the ring and then back at Bane. "I don't want to risk never marrying you. We should stay positive and plan for the future even if it never comes... but not marrying you now and risk never being able to..." Tears pricked her eyes.

"What are you saying?" He had a good idea as to what she was trying to say but he needed to know for sure.

"It's too big of a risk. It doesn't have to be big or fancy. As long as those we care about are there... that's all that matters. It could just be the two of us and I wouldn't care."

"Celtic, are you sure?" Bane fought to hold in his joy. He needed to make sure she was absolutely positive that this is what she wanted. "Is this what you really want?"

"More than anything in the world." She could no longer fight the tears. Bane hugged her tight. No longer being able to contain his excitement, he picked her up and spun her around. "I take it you're happy with that choice?" She laughed.

"Yeah." He laughed too. "I was hoping you would say what you said, but as long as we are together, I am happy."

"Rain?" Eme came to stand next to her by the window. "Those two are inseparable."

"Something good just happened." Rain replied. "They were laughing... they were extremely happy just now."

"With everything going on, those two can find happiness." Nate said; he'd been watching the exchange as well.

"As long as they are together, they will always find happiness." Awesome came up behind Rain and wrapped an arm around her waist. "That is what will help us stop Ember and his Silence."

"We need to stay positive. We are stronger than the Silence because we stand together no matter what." Joy said. "Nothing is impossible."

"Nate, there's something I've been wondering." Rain thought back to the other day when they banished Blue.

"What is it?" Nate was curious.

"The other day, when we banished Blue, Celtic used all ten elements, right?" That question got everyone's attention.

"Correct." Nate knew where this was going.

"And that caused her to become weak, right?" Nate nodded. "So what does that mean?"

"It means that controlling all ten elements for any length of time could kill me." Celtic answered as she and Bane entered the room.

"Is there any way to prevent that from happening?" Ellie asked.

"No. Breaking the Silence may or may not kill me." Celtic looked at Bane.

"Which is why we've decided to get married now rather than wait until everything is over." Bane announced. The room was quiet as the news sank in.

"Is that wise?" Andy asked. "Shouldn't we be focusing on breaking the Silence rather than on a wedding?"

"I think it's a great idea." Latias said.

"Me too." Eme and Ellie nodded in agreement.

"There's no time like the present." Awesome added.

"Are you sure about this?" Shadow asked. He could understand why they would want to get married now, but at the same time there was already so much going on.

"We thought about it. We both realized what's at stake. We're sure that this is what's right. The future may never come for any of us... but my chances of surviving this are small. I want to do this now... before it's too late." Celtic stated. Bane nodded in agreement.

"I think it's a mistake." Andy said. He did not support the idea. "I think it would be better if you waited."

"I think Celty and Bane are doing what's best for them." Heat spoke up. "They deserve this and they deserve our support whether or not we agree." He glared at Andy.

"Thanks, Heat." Bane said. "We're not seeking your approval. We thought it would be wrong to keep it from you. We're going through with this regardless."

"I don't see what the problem is." Wolfie spoke up. "We could use a little distraction."

"We can't afford a distraction." Andy countered.

"Yes we can." Awesome stated. "It is moments like this that we are doing what we do. It is the moments of joy and love that we are trying to save." He looked at Rain and then at Celtic and Bane. "It is now that I wish I'd had the courage to do what the two of you are doing... the courage to think of my own happiness for once instead of worrying about everything else."

"Awesome?" Rain went up to him.

"Some day, Awesome, you will find that courage. When the time is right for you." Celtic smiled. "It's going to be a small ceremony. Something simple and intimate. If you want to attend, you are welcome to. Even if it's just Bane and I, we will still have the ceremony. It would mean a lot if you were there, but we're not going to force you."

"What time?" Ellie asked.

"Sunset, by the river." Bane answered.

"I'll be there." Nate said. "Awesome is right, if you can't enjoy moments like this in the midst of all the chaos, then what are we doing?"

"Count us in." Joy and Grim said. Adriano and Simen nodded in agreement.

"We wouldn't miss it." Rain and Awesome added. Everyone but Andy seemed excited about the wedding.

"You're making a mistake." Andy still didn't agree with it.

"You are entitled to your opinion." Frost said.

"We should get you ready, Celt." Rain and Eme pulled her out of the room.

"Bane, you're absolutely positive about this?" Nate asked.

"Yes." Bane didn't hesitate.

"She's not pushing this?" Andy asked.

"What is your problem?" Frost glared at the Fire General.

"I just think it's a bad idea. We should be focusing on stopping Ember. You two can get married after that." Andy replied.

"Are you deaf?!" Heat shouted. "Stopping Ember might kill Celt! Haven't you been listening?!"

"..." Andy wasn't sure what to say.

"Heat, it's fine. Andy is entitled to his opinions. Celtic might die... there's a very good chance she could die..." Bane struggled to form words. "You want us to wait until after we stop Ember? That just might be too late..." He walked out on to the balcony.

"Bane?" Awesome and Grim joined him on the balcony. "Are you okay?"

"Are we making a mistake?" Bane sighed.

"Rain, simple, keep it simple." Celtic's laughter floated down to the men.

"What does your heart say?" Grim asked.

"Did you hear her laugh just then? How long as it been since you've heard her truly laugh?" Awesome added.

"You're right. Waiting would be the mistake." Bane shook the doubts from his mind.

"Come on, let's go get ready." Grim said. The three headed to their rooms.

_-in the Shadows-_

"Ember... all of the crystals have been... activated..." Zazara reported.

"Good." Ember said. "Now we attack the Main Island. With this last crystal, I will be able to unleash the strongest Silence and rule everything!"

"That's... wonderful..." Zazara said.

_-back on the Main Island-_

"Celtic, you're beautiful." Joy, Bre, Latias, Ellie, Rain, and Eme were standing in the main entryway with Celtic.

"I can't believe I'm getting married..." Celtic couldn't contain the smile.

"I still think this is a mistake." Andy came down the stairs.

"Can't you at least try to be a little supportive?" Joy said. "If not, keep your thoughts to yourself and not ruin this for others."

"You want me to pretend to support this?" Andy countered. "The future is falling apart and here everyone is busy with a wedding."

"The future is falling apart." Celtic agreed. "But there will be a future for the rest of you... it may be a future with peace and happiness or it may be a future with war and hatred. My chances of any kind of future are slim. I know what we're doing is right and nothing you say will change my mind."

"Celtic, you need to be positive." Latias said.

"Exactly my point." Andy replied. "You're so sure you'll die, that you've decided to get married now. What is left for you if you do, in fact, live?"

"A married life with the man I love." Celtic looked at him in disbelief. "If you are so set that we are making a mistake, then I don't want you at my wedding." She turned on her heel and headed outside.

"Celtic, what's wrong? What happened?" Bane held her tight as she buried her face into his chest. When she didn't answer, he turned his attention to the other women.

"It was Andy." Bre said.

"Still saying that this is a mistake?" Frost didn't need the answer to that. Bre nodded.

"She told him she didn't want him at the wedding if he was so set on this being a mistake." Joy added.

"He asked what was left if the two of you got married now and she ended up surviving." Rain explained.

"..." Bane was angry. Celtic's sobs were the only thing keeping him from giving Andy a piece of his mind.

"Don't let his doubts stop you from doing what you know is right." A familiar voice touched Celtic's ears.

"Astraeus..." Rain and Ellie looked at each other and then at the Dusk dragon.

"Enchantress, dry your eyes." Astraeus nudged Celtic's shoulder. "You don't want to ruin your wedding... not when Eos and I have come all this way to witness the union."

"Eos is here?" Awesome asked.

"She is making her appearance known elsewhere but she should be here shortly." Astraeus answered.

"How did you know?" Bane asked.

"The pendant. Celtic's heart called out to us through the pendant." Eos landed next to Astraeus. "I don't think you'll have an issue with the Fire General anymore... at least not when it comes to this."

"Be at peace with this choice, you need to think about yourselves from time to time. You have all been chosen to save the world. Those that left decided to take time for themselves but you all stand here because you answered the call again. You put yourselves last again." Astraeus looked around the group. "Joy and Grim, Awesome and Rain, Celtic and Bane, you have found your other half."

"What about Eme and I?" Wolfie asked.

"Um..." Astraeus wasn't sure what to say. "I'll let Eme explain that. Sometimes people grow apart."

"Eme?" Wolfie looked at his wife.

"Now is not the time, Wolfie." Eme replied.

"Anyways..." Eos changed the subject. "Celtic and Bane, you are making the choice that is right for you. Don't let the worry of tomorrow stop what you are doing right now. If anything, what is going on should make you all realize that right now is what is most important. Live in the moment."

"Archer, marry her now, before it's too late." Astraeus summed up.

"Now, ladies, let's take Celtic over there and fix her up again." Eos said as she nudged Celtic into the distance.

"Bane..." Andy approached the group. "I'm sorry."

"You are entitled to your opinion. Celtic and I are doing what is right for us. It is time we allowed ourselves to think about ourselves." Bane didn't hesitate. "It is not me you should be apologizing to, though."

"I don't think the girls will let you near her right now." Grim said.

"Bane, it's time." Nate interrupted. Everyone got into place. Frost and Heat escorted Celtic down the aisle. Bane lost all train of thought when he saw her. Her dress boasted the colors of her home and was adorned with trinity knots. There was a single cherry blossom in her hair and her bouquet was made up of cherry blossoms, wolfsbane, and roses.

"..." Celtic couldn't take her eyes off Bane. She hadn't expected him to change from his normal, everyday wear but he had. His relaxed, yet formal, suit sported the color of his Clan. The dark red tones complemented the color of the sunset sky. "Hi." Celtic said when she reached him.

"Hi." Bane took her hand from Heat.

"Words don't always come easy, but as long as they are true it doesn't matter how they come." Astraeus started the ceremony.

"We won't take the spotlight from Celtic and Bane, this is their moment, but if anyone would like to say something, the floor is open." Eos said.

"I haven't known either of you for very long, but I know you have good hearts. You put others before yourselves. In the midst of chaos you find happiness with each other. May that always be true, no matter what the future holds." Awesome smiled and pulled Rain into him as she teared up.

"I haven't always been the most supportive of Bane and Celtic." Frost started. "She and Heat are my only family... at least they used to be... I never wanted to see her get hurt, but she has never been happier than she is when she's with Bane. Take good care of my sister."

"Bane, Celtic, may we all find happiness like you have. Nothing is worth fighting for if we don't have happiness." Ellie said.

"Bane, you were so sure that you would spend your days alone." Nate looked at Bane. "I stood by and watched the connection between the two of you grow. I didn't expect this moment; no matter how close the two of you were, I never imagined the Archer opening himself up to someone. Celtic, take excellent care of his heart." Celtic nodded.

"Bane, no matter what happens, I will always be with you." Celtic faced her groom. "You are everything to me. My heart, my life, is yours. Now and forever. No matter what the future holds, we will face it together. I love you."

"Celtic, words don't always come easily for me. Expressing myself, my feelings is not easy. Right now, there are no words that can express how I feel... how much you mean to me. My heart is yours. My life is yours. No matter what, know that I love you. Now and forever." Bane smiled at his bride.

"Seal these vows with a kiss." Astraeus said. Bane pulled Celtic into him and kissed her. Cheers erupted.

"..." Rain sighed. Awesome at her questioningly.

"What is it?" Awesome smirked.

"It's so romantic and beautiful." Rain replied.

"Maybe one day that will be us." Awesome cleared his throat to hide his embarrassment.

"..." Rain looked at with utter shock on her face. Awesome kissed her lightly.

"I said 'one day'... there is something we have to do first." Rain understood what he was saying.

_-back in the Shadows-_

"Ember... I thought we were going..." Zazara said when she noticed Ember still sitting in the room.

"The future is mine. Nothing can stop me." Ember said as though he didn't hear her.

"You...?" The pieces were starting to fall into place. Zazara was beginning to realize that Ember only cared about himself. It didn't matter what she did, she would always be invisible to him.

"The Main Island awaits my Silence." Ember finally left for the Main Island.

"I have a bad feeling..." Zazara said to herself before following Ember.

_-on the Main Island-_

"I guess congratulations are in order for the happy couple." Ember approached the group.

"What do you want, Ember?" Shadow growled.

"Well, that was a dumb question." Ember retorted. "I'm here to spread my Silence and rule everything as 'The Lord of Silence'."

"So it's all about you?" Simen asked when he noticed Zazara standing behind Ember.

"Of course it's all about me." Ember scoffed. He revealed the crystal and activated it. The sky turned a blood-red as the Earth began to shake.

"The time has come. You have to destroy all the crystals at the same time. Mistresses and the Generals, report to your respective Islands. Master General, you too. This is why you were chosen. Bane and the Enchantress will stay here." Astraeus commanded. Everyone did as they were told.

"..." Celtic began to glow as she channelled one element after another until she was channelling all ten. Bane kept alert to any outside harm that might befall the Enchantress. Sensing that the others were in place, she pushed the energy towards the crystal.

"..." Zazara watched as Celtic tried to destroy the crystal.

"You will not defeat me!" Ember shouted.

"Celtic, hang in there. You are strong enough." Bane supported her. Zazara realized that, though she enjoyed being on her own, she also wanted to feel like she belonged... like she was part of something bigger.

"No!" Ember shouted as the crystal shattered into a million pieces.

"Celtic, we did it!" Bane turned his attention to his wife. "Celtic?" He caught her before she hit the ground.

"Hi..." She sounded weak. "Never forget... that I..." Her breathing was labored. "I will always be with you... I love you so much..." Her eyes closed.

"Celtic!" Bane buried his face in her hair. "You are not allowed to leave me."

"..." Zazara watched the grief cripple the Archer. "What... have we done..."

"My plan! You ruined everything!" Ember lunged at Bane and Celtic. Zazara stepped between them. "Move!"

"No..." Zazara drew her sword. "You've caused enough pain..."

"You helped." Ember spat.

"Now... you give me credit..." Zazara looked over her shoulder. "Too... late..."

"They will die!" Ember lunged for Bane again only to be stopped by Zazara's sword.

"You're done..." Zazara said as Ember fell to the ground. The life drained from his eyes.

"Why?" Bane looked at Zazara. Tears still flowing down his face.

"He... only thought about himself..." Zazara turned to face Bane. "Is she...?"

"I don't know." Bane choked.


	14. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"We did it!" Wolfie said as everyone landed on the Main Island. "The islands are all back to normal."

"The Silence is over and everything is..." Andy stopped mid-sentence when he noticed Bane and Celtic.

"Bane?" Nate approached them. He laid a hand on the Archer's shoulder.

"She's..." Bane couldn't finish the sentence.

"Celty..." Heat fell to his knees. Frost sat next to his brother, both at a loss for words.

"No..." Latias collapsed to the ground. Everyone was silent. Grim held Joy close to him as they all tried to comprehend.

"She warned us." Shadow said after a while. "But I don't think any of us believed it would happen."

"Where's Ellie, Awesome, and Rain?" Eme asked.

_-on the Island of Light and Dark-_

"What are you doing here, Rain?" The leader of the Dark Clan looked at his daughter. "And with _them_?"

"Saving this island... and the whole kingdom." Rain replied.

"This island doesn't need saving." The leader of the Light Clan spoke up. "Awesome, where have you been, Son?"

"Learning the truth." Awesome held Rain's hand. He was no longer afraid of what his father would think.

"This island needs saving more than any of the others." Ellie stated.

"And who are you?" Rain's father asked.

"The Mistress of Light and Dark. Keeping us as captives would be a mistake. Once the others realize we haven't returned, they will come looking for us." Ellie replied.

"I'm not worried." Awesome's father motioned for them to move.

"I refuse to budge one inch, Father." Awesome held his ground.

"If you will not stand with me, you will fall with them." His father responded.

"Stop this nonsense, please." Ellie pleaded. "This war has gone on long enough."

"You are not from here so what do you know about our war?" Someone in the Dark Clan asked.

"My parents were victims of this war. They left everything they had and knew because of this war. I was born on this island; a child from both Clans." Ellie answered. "Your own children are turning away from this place. There a bigger things out there, better thing, but you choose to fight amongst yourselves. Why? What is so important that you aim to destroy each other?"

"Hemera, to think we once called this island 'home'." Nyx and Hemera landed.

"Nyx, Hemera, what are you doing here?" Rain asked the two Rift dragons.

"We came as a request from Astraeus and Eos. We bring news of the Enchantress…" Hemera sighed heavily. "Grave news."

"What's happened?" Ellie asked; a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"…" Rain looked between Ellie and the dragons. She felt strong arms wrap around here.

"Ember has been stopped…" Awesome held Rain tight against him as she shook from the sobs. "Celtic is dead, isn't she?"

"The Enchantress is just a legend. A fairy tale told to children." Awesome's father said.

"She's real. She's flesh and bone. Blood runs in her veins. Her heart is good… her soul is beautiful. She seeks the truth… she puts others before herself. She's the wife of Sir Bane. She…" Rain tried to fight through the tears. She didn't want to believe that Celtic was gone.

"She's gone." A grief-stricken Bane said. Celtic was motionless in his arms. He made it to where Awesome, Rain, and Ellie were standing before falling to his knees.

"What's the point?" Rain knelt beside them. "Was it worth it, Celt? Huh? Was saving a world without you in it worth it?!"

"Rain…" Awesome tried to comfort her, but she brushed him away.

"No! It's not fair! She was so happy. She just married the man who meant everything to her. It's just not fair…" This time she welcomed the comfort.

"You still think that the Enchantress is just some fairy tale?" Ellie looked at the Clan leaders. "She gave her life to save yours. Did she waste her life so you could continue this senseless war?" Bitterness filled her.

"What do we do now?" Wolfie asked.

"We go on. We live our lives the way we were meant to. We find happiness. We make sure her sacrifice was not in vain." Nate answered.

"Interesting…" Nyx said.

"What?" Adriano asked.

"Guardian, close your eyes. Listen to what the elements are telling you." Nyx looked at Bane.

"…" Bane did as he was told. The more he concentrated, the stronger the connection to the elements became. "Oh…" His eyes shot open. He looked at Nyx and then at his wife.

"What?" Simen asked what everyone was thinking.

"She's still alive." Bane said. "It's almost like she took the Silence into herself…"

"How do we break it?" Rain asked. "How do we wake her?"

"Make a circle. Place her and Bane in the center of that circle." Nyx explained. "You will all need to channel your elements to Bane. Bane will channel them to Celtic."

"How?" Bane asked.

"The same way she gave the antidote to you. True love's kiss is a powerful thing." Hemera spoke up.

"So let's get started." Joy said.

"Not quite yet." Nyx said and then looked at the Clan leaders.

"The atmosphere has to be peaceful. There can be no trace of hatred." Hemera explained. "But… the longer she's in this state the harder it will be to wake her."

"Father, put aside whatever started this war." Rain looked at her father.

"Do you even remember or know what started this?" Ellie asked.

"…" Both leaders were silent.

"We don't even remember what started it… and dragons have excellent memories." Nyx said. "The Rift dragons used to call this island 'home'. We lived among the Shadow and Mirage dragons."

"What happened?" Someone from the Light Clan asked.

"Dragons are pacifists by nature… only violent when defending their territory, herd, or human. Both Clans tried to get us to side with and fight alongside them. When we refused, they started capturing us and forcing us to fight. That's when we decided to leave." Hemera explained. Suddenly, there was what sounded like an explosion. Not too long after the boom, two dragons landed.

"Sonnet and Irish?" Simen asked in disbelief.

"We grew into our adult forms." Sonnet spoke. "Together, we can tell you what happened many lifetimes ago."

"Bane, you and Celtic were chosen for multiple reasons. The elements saw the goodness in your hearts but you are also the only two people who can claim blood-ties to each clan." Irish said. "Bane, your very distant ancestor was the very first leader of the Light Clan. He married into the Dark Clan. Their child married into the Plant Clan. Their child married into the Metal Clan… the next generation was the Cold Clan, then Lightning, Earth, Water, Air, and finally Fire. Your grandfather was from the Air Clan and your grandmother was from the Fire Clan."

"That's some lineage…" Nate replied.

"Celtic's lineage is very similar. Her very distant ancestor was the very first leader of the Dark Clan. He married within the Dark Clan, but their child married into the Plant Clan. Their child married into the Light Clan… then it was Earth, Metal, Lightning, Air, Water, Cold, and Fire. Her mother was from the Cold Clan, her father from the Fire Clan." Sonnet added.

"That's all interesting, but isn't it a bit random?" Simen asked.

"So there was a time when things were peaceful between Light and Dark?" Ellie asked.

"Yes." Irish said. "But new leaders took over. The new Light Clan leader claimed that the Dark Clan was responsible for the death of his son. The Dark Clan leader said that they were innocent, but no one in the Light Clan believed it." Irish continued. "The Light Clan leader had already been spreading rumors that the Dark Clan was evil and did nothing but lie."

"Who was responsible for the death?" Shadow asks.

"Nobody knows for sure, there was no real investigation done." Irish answered.

"The Dark Clan was convicted without a chance…" Awesome didn't see much change between then and now. "Things haven't changed much." He looked at his father.

"After a while, the war grew more and more violent. Dragons left the island for a long time. It wasn't until Ellie, Awesome, and Rain were born that the dragons returned." Sonnet said.

"The Rift dragons will never return to this island." Nyx said. Hemera agreed. "There's too much bloodshed marking this island. Both human and dragon alike."

"Was the Dark Clan responsible for the death?" Adriano back tracked.

"No." Irish said.

"You just said that no one knows for sure." Awesome's father countered.

"Let me rephrase. No one knows who was responsible, but it was not the Dark Clan. Those who did a secret investigation believe it was only made to look like it was the Dark Clan. They believed it was someone from the Light Clan who stood to profit from a war between the Clans." Irish clarified.

"Can we put the past away?" Ellie looked between both Clans. "There's no point in tearing families apart for something that happened lifetimes ago. We are all humans; we choose to be good or evil. We have all risked everything to protect what is good in this world."

"It will be hard to just stop something we've done all our lives." Rain's father said.

"The new generations will help if you are truly willing to make amends." Awesome said. The Clans looked at each other.

"Why should we stop doing what we've always done to save this woman? What has she done for us?" Someone from the Light Clan asked.

"She has done more than you will ever understand." Rain replied.

"Allow us." Sonnet said. Irish and Sonnet stood facing each other. An image shimmered into view. It was an image of Celtic as a child, facing the ridicule of the other children on the Island of Fire and Cold. The image shifted and she was now about ten. She was standing at the graves of her parents. Bane recognized himself in the images.

"Bane, is that…" Nate asked. He recognized the younger Archer as well.

"I always watched over her it seems." Bane replied. The image shifted again. Frost and Heat were now her only friends; her only family. Shifting again, the image showed her awakening as the Mistress of Fire and Cold. The battle played out and then shifted into her awakening as the Enchantress. Kululu appeared as the images changed into the battle against him.

"What does this have to do with us?" Someone from the Dark Clan asked.

"We're getting there. But you all still thought she was just a fairy tale, even though she's right in front of you." Sonnet replied. The images shifted into the not-so-distant past. The Silence spreading through the kingdom, and then, finally, the images changed into the moment Celtic destroyed Ember's crystal and the Silence with the help of her friends.

"…" Both Clans were silent as they realized what had been done for them. The image disappeared and the two dragons turned to look at the Clans.

"Now do you understand what the Enchantress has done? Do you understand what this whole group has done for you?" Nyx said.

"I am willing to end this war, if you are." The two Clan leaders looked at each other. "I think a show of good faith would be to allow our children to follow their hearts. To allow them, if it is their wish and desire, to get married one day."

"Agreed." Rain's father stated. He turned to Ellie. "I give you my support and loyalty, Mistress."

"As do I." Awesome's father agreed.

"Now can we wake her?" Joy asked. They all looked at Nyx and Hemera.

"Yes." Nyx answered. They all got into position.

"This feels weird." Heat said as he stood between Andy and Frost. "This used to be her spot."

"Start with Plant. Fire is second. Then it's Earth, Cold, Lightning, Water, Air, Metal, Light, and finally Dark. Once the Generals have channeled their elements, the Mistresses… and Master General… will channel theirs. Guardian, once you can feel all ten elements, you must channel them to her." Hemera explained.

"Will it work…?" Bane started to doubt. Rain and Ellie looked at each other and sighed.

"Not this again…" Ellie said. Bane looked at her.

"It was the same doubt and fear Celtic had when we were trying to wake you from Blue's spell thing." Rain answered his look.

"What if her true love is someone else?" Bane questioned.

"Do you really think she would have married you if she loved someone else?" Awesome asked.

"But what if he's already dead?" Bane thought back to Justin.

"Justin?" Joy asked. Bane nodded slightly.

"I could see that…" Wolfie said. Eme gave him an evil look. "What?"

"Bane, trust me, you're the one she wants." Nate spoke up. "You always have been and you always will be the only one she wants."

"Okay." Bane said. He thought for a moment as he looked at Celtic. He traced the scar around her eye and thought back to the time she had been poisoned and then attacked. He had almost lost her too many times before. He had made a vow to himself back then… that he'd always do everything he could to keep her with him. Now he had to make sure he kept that vow.

"Plant brings life." Grim said as a plant power orb hovered in his hands.

"Fire brings warmth." Andy held a fire power orb.

"Earth brings guidance." Simen was still getting used to this power as an earth power orb appeared.

"Cold sooths the fears." Frost held a cold power orb as he tried to focus.

"Lightning electrifies the emotions." Wolfie tried not to play with the lightning power orb.

"Water calms the spirit." Eme shivered a little as a water power orb splashed her.

"Air blows away the doubts." Shadow said trying to control the stubborn air power orb.

"Metal bring strength." Adriano, like Simen, was still getting used to the powers. He found that the metal power orb was rather heavy.

"Light brings the beginning of a new day." Even Awesome squinted at the brightness of the light power orb.

"Dark brings the stillness of the night." Rain felt the truth of that statement as a dark power orb appeared before her.

"Plant that grows, metal that strengthens." The plant and metal power orbs hovered over Celtic and Bane as Joy channeled her elements.

"Earth that guides, air that blows." Latias channeled her elements and the two power orbs joined plant and metal.

"Lightning that electrifies, water that calms." The water and lightning orbs joined the four already hovering about Celtic and Bane. Bane could feel the six elements come to life inside him.

"Fire that warms, cold that soothes." Heat's face betrayed the calm he was trying to portray. The elements obeyed him and the six orbs became eight.

"Light of day, dark of night." Ellie channeled the last two elements. As soon as the dark power orb was in place, Bane kissed his wife.

"…" When he felt the elements weaken in himself he pulled away and waited.

"Were we too late?" Grim asked. Everyone, including both Clans, watched with baited breath.

"It's my fault." Bane said. "I'm not…" He stopped when he felt a hand on his cheek.

"If you say anything about not being my true love, Archer…" Celtic looked up at him.

"…" Bane was too shocked to speak. After blinking through the tears he managed to find his voice. "Celtic?"

"Hi." Celtic held his face in her hands. "Bane…" She kissed him and then wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and held tight as he stood up.

"Celty!" Awesome stopped Rain. "What?"

"Let them be right now." Awesome shook his head.

"Oh, right…" Rain laughed at herself.

"Um…" Heat cleared his throat. "There are a lot of people here… and a lot that would also like to hug her."

"Right." Bane said. He was still reluctant to let her go though. Frost and Heat were the first two to hug her. Everyone else has their turn but Rain's was the longest.

"Rain…" Awesome pried her off the Enchantress after a few minutes.

"Oh, right… I'll give her back now." Rain laughed. Celtic found wrapped in her husband's arms again.

"Enchantress, I know you've been through a lot, but you need to figure out this kingdom." Nyx said.

"I don't really want things to change. The islands will continue to govern themselves, and each Clan leader will oversee their respective Clans. The Mistress, along with her Generals, will continue with their normal lives but will also be members of the Court. Any dangers or major changes that affect the entire kingdom will require the Court to meet." Celtic explained. "I trust the Clans to be able to govern themselves in peace and, if confrontation arises, be able to work through it in a civil, peaceful manner."

"Now what?" Adriano asked.

"Now we go back to life as usual." Joy replied. "I'll help you with the Metal element dragons until they get used to you."

"I'll do the same with the Earth element dragons." Latias said to Simen.

"So we're free to return to our islands?" Bre asked.

"Yes." Nate answered. They all said their goodbyes and made their way home. Frost, Heat, Andy, Celtic, and Bane remained on the Island of Light and Dark for a little while longer.

"So, Celtic, where are you and Bane going to live?" Frost asked.

"I'm not sure." Celtic looked at her husband. "You still have so much work on the farms."

"You have the dragons to care for." Bane replied.

"What's Heat going to do?" Andy asked.

"I was hoping that I could continue to travel around for a while longer." Heat replied.

"We could always go back to what it was until we work something out." Bane suggested.

"Oh…" Celtic wasn't sure what to say.

"Excuse me… might I say something?" Zazara stepped forward.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Frost asked, recognizing her.

"I… this island is my home…" Zazara replied. "I regret my recent actions… but I was hoping those could be forgiven."

"You protected us from Ember after the crystal shattered." Bane spoke up. "What is on your mind?"

"Farming is usually a solitary task?" Bane nodded at her question. "I could take over the farming…"

"Go on." Heat said.

"Bane and Celtic could live on the Island of Fire and Cold." Zazara explained. "Bane… or both… could travel to the Farm Island every few months or so just to check in."

"Could work." Celtic thought out loud. "Bane could still oversee the farming but wouldn't have to be there all the time."

"Sounds like something worth considering." Bane replied.

"Yeah…" Celtic looked away and the walked over to Claddaugh and Sonnet.

"Bane, no offense, but sometimes you just don't think before you say something." Rain said before joining Celtic.

"Huh?" Bane was confused.

"You suggested keeping things as they were until something is figured out…" Awesome tried to explain. "Now, when something is offered, you hesitate."

"Oh…" Realization dawned on Bane. He made his way over to his wife. "Celtic?"

"…" She didn't face him. Rain took her leave.

"That's not what I meant." Bane lifted her chin so she had to look at him when she opened her eyes. "You know I have to think things over. I don't usually jump into things."

"…" Celtic took a shaky breath. When she didn't say anything, she felt his lips brushed hers.

"I keep hurting you…" Bane rested his forehead against hers. "But why can't you believe me when I say that I'm never letting you go?"

"I know." Celtic sighed and then opened her eyes. "It's just… people tend to leave me regardless of what they say. It's hard to believe that anyone could be different and want to be around me."

"Celtic Star, believe it." Bane kissed her. "I want to be with you forever. What do you think about Zazara's offer?"

"I think it's a great idea. You could take a week or so to train her. Then we could visit every few months. I have to check in with the Main Island about that often anyways." She replied. "It's ultimately up to you, though."

"Come." Bane interlocked his fingers with hers and they headed back to the others. "Zazara, I think we'll take you up on the offer."

"Great!" Zazara was getting her wish. She would be on her own, but she would be a part of something bigger too. "When do I start?"

"Tomorrow." Bane laughed. "Looks like Heat can still travel."

"Sweet." Heat replied. He said his goodbye to everyone before turning to his brother and sister.

"Don't be a stranger." Frost hugged his brother.

"Take care of yourself, Heaty. Visit every once and a while, okay?" Celtic hugged him. "You will remain Master General of Fire and Cold. The elements will still obey you."

"Take care of each other." Heat looked at Bane and Celtic before heading into the vastness of the kingdom.

"When things are established, you have to visit." Celtic looked at Ellie, Rain, and Awesome. "Or send word so we can come visit you." The three nodded.

"We'll send an invitation to the wedding whenever it comes up." Awesome teased. Everyone laughed but they knew he was only half joking.

"We're looking forward to it." Bane said. They all said their goodbyes before Bane, Celtic, and Zazara headed to the Farm Island. A new era of peace was beginning: the Kingdom of the Elements.

**The End.**


End file.
